Face contre terre
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Inazuma Japon doit se préparer à un match amical avec la J-league junior.Mais les vielles angoisses du passé de David qu'il avait réussi à maitrisé depuis son entrée à la Royal ressurgissent lorsque des joueurs ont un lien avec ce dernier.Célia prend un intérêt particulier et décide d'y faire son enquête.
1. Chapitre 1:Camping qui tourne mal

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.**

**Me revoilà !je sais que j'ai beaucoups d'autres fic à écrire,mais j'ai écrit cet fic depuis un mois et j'ai écrit quelques chapitres non pas par ordre chronologique comme les autres,ça veut dire que j'ai d'autres chapitres à écrire alors que d'autres sont déja fini.**

**Contrairement à Olive et Tom,c'est Inazuma Eleven qui a bercé mon enfance et j'avait envie d'écrire quelques fic,je l'avait déja mit dans ma bio pour ceux qui l'ont pas remarqué.**

**Comme vous la plupart le sait,je fait des couples que très peu de personnes écrivent et que j'aime particulièrement.Et cette fois,je parle de Célia/Otonashi et David/Sakuma,je sais qu'elle irait mieux avec Darren/Tachimukai.Mais je les trouve bien ensemble.Bref,j'espère que vous aimerais cet histoire.**

**Bonne Lecture !**

Tous les joueurs étaient réunis,après avoir gagné le FFI,Mark et les autres avaient envisagez de partir faire du camping avec tout les autres,évidemment,il y avait les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon,mais également Sue et Tori.Scotty était le plus excité de tous,après tout,Xavier lui avait promis d'aller avec lui.

-Sayez,dit Mr Vétéran.On est arrivés !

La caravane inazuma s'arrêta et tout les joueurs sortirent et prendre leur bagages.Tous,non,David s'était endormis dans la caravane,Jude avait tenté de le réveillé mais ça ne fonctionnait pas.Scotty se faufile alors dans la caravane,un feutre à la main,il vit David endormi,les sourcils légèrement froncé.

\- De quoi rêve-t'il,hi chi chi ?dit Scotty.Ca sera un cauchemar à son réveil...hi chi chi !

Lorsqu'il avança le feutre de son visage,il attrape le poignet oû le feutre était et se réveillé.Scotty poussa un cri de terreur,Xavier,Mark et Jude se précipitent dans la caravane et vit Scotty se cacher derrière Xavier pendant que David eut le visage incrédule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait,David ?demanda Xavier.

-Je ne sais pas...,dit David.J'ai senti quelqu'un arrivé et j'ai entendu une voix...tes plan tombent à l'eau,Scotty.

-C'était pas une raison pour me faire peur comme ça !répliqua Scotty.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur,Scotty,dit calmement David.

-Pour ça tu le peux !dit Scotty.Ca se fait pas de faire peur aux gens comme ça !

-Ne t'énerve pas,Scotty,répliqua Xavier.Il ne voulait pas être méchant avec toi...mais tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire une farce non plus.

-Pourquoi vous prenez tous sa défense ?!répliqua Scooty.C'est lui qui m'as fait une farce et pas l'inverse !il aurait pas dû dormir dans le bus !

-Calme-toi,Scotty,dit Xavier.

-Il a raison.

Tous s'arrèterent pour voir David.

-Il a raison à ce sujet,continua le concerné.Je n'aurai pas dû dormir dans le bus.

-C'est pas grave...,répliqua Mark.Tu es fatigué c'est normal !

Pour être fatigué,il l'est.Il n'as pas arriver à bien dormir la veille,il avait fait plusieurs et mêmes cauchemars,il se leva et sortit avec les autres du bus.

-Tiens !la belle au bois dormant se réveille ?ricanna Caleb.

David ne dit rien à sa remarque,ça fesait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé faire comme ça.Il prit son sac de couchage et alla s'installer avec les autres.

000000000000

Plus tard,la nuit,ils étaient tous autour d'un feu de bois,ils parlèrent et se racontèrent des histoires,depuis tout à l'heure,Scotty fesait des sourires très malicieux avec hi chi chi,Célia se demandait ce qu'il avait encore préparer.Pendant que les autres riaient et mangeait,David prit alors sa bouteille et buva dedans.Brusquement,il sentit un goût étrange dans l'eau qu'il buvait,il recracha directement et toussa avant de dire:

-Scotty !dit David.C'est toi qui as fait ça !

-Hi chi chi !dit Scotty.Tu n'aime ma soupe à la grenouille ?

Interloqué,David ouvrit la bouteille et fut horrifié de ce qu'il contenait:une grenouille oui mais morte !

-Franchement Scotty...tu va trop loin avec tes blagues...

-Pourquoi ?et pourquoi elle ne croasse pas ?

Il prit la bouteille et vit lui-même la grenouille.

\- Mais...elle...elle était en vie quand je l'ai mit dedans !

-Elle as dû asphyxié dans la bouteille,ça à du la tué,répondit Jude.

David ne se sentit pas bien dans l'estomac d'un seul coup,mais ne dit rien,il pense que ça doit être le dégout de la grenouilles qui le rend comme ça.Alors il ne dit rien jusqu'à s'endormir...

00000000000000

-Allez debout !aujourd'hui on joue au football !

Ce fut la voix de Mark qui réveilla tout le monde,les autres se levèrent mais il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

-Où est David ?demanda Mark.

-Il dort toujours autant comme ça ?fit Caleb en s'avançant dans la tante du concerné.

Il entra à l'intérieur et vit David endormi,il le secoua fortement.

-Allez debout !dit-il.Le capitaine veut tout le monde sur le pont tu dormira après !

David mit un temps avant de se levé faiblement et de se tenir le front une fois assis.

-Mauvaise nuit ?demanda Caleb.

-J'ai mal partout...

-Dépeche-toi !dit Caleb en sortant.On avait prévu de se faire un match alors vient !

David sortit de la tante,titubant légèrement,Jude le vit,il était plus pâle que d'habitude.Il s'avança vers lui.

-Tu es malade,dit-il.Tu devrait resté là.

-Je vais bien...,dit David.

Il toucha son front et vit qu'il était chaud et en sueurs,Jude fronça des sourcils.

-Reste ici !ordonna Jude.Tu ne vas pas bien,repose-toi !

-Mais...

-Reste ici !fit Mark.Ordre de ton capitaine !

David ne répondit plus et se remit dans sa tante avant de s'écrouler par la fatigue.

0000000000000

Célia avait mit une compresse d'eau froide avant de partir avec les autres joué,évidemment,Jude était très inquiet pour son meilleur ami,mais elle devrait parler à quelqu'un d'autres,ou plûtot...le sermonner !

-Scotty !qu'est-ce que tu as mit dans sa bouteille ?!

-Tu l'as bien vu hier,dit-il.Il n'aime pas les grenouilles hi chi chi !

-David a raison,tu vas trop loin avec tes blagues !je suis sûr que la grenouille morte avait une bactérie !

-Pourquoi t'es tellement inquiète pour lui ?t'es amoureuse hi chi chi !

-Scotty !

En réalité,Célia s'inquiète énormément et sa fièvre n'était pas normal,elle craignait qu'il se produise pire...

00000000000000000

L'équipe revint au campement,Jude alla voir David.Sa respiration était toujours saccadé,toujours en gouttes de sueurs,et serrait fermement ses couvertures.

-Ton état empire...,dit Jude.Je devrais appeler une ambulance...

-C'est rien...,dit David.C'est juste un coup de chaud...j'irai mieux demain...

-Ça m'inquiète trop !je vais...

-Demain...si...si je ne vais pas mieux demain...tu appelle une ambulance...

-Je vais te donner un aspirine,assis-toi.

Le borgne obéit mais avec un peu de mal,son corps entier était faible,il n'avait pas mangé non plus,il avait des vertiges,jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal depuis qu'il a utilisé le Manchot Empereur numéro 1,la douleur lui ressemblait énormément.Jude revint avec de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau fondu à l'intérieur.Il avala rapidement et se recoucha.

00000000000

En pleine nuit,David ressenti des douleurs étranges dans tout son corps,il voulut se levé mais se paralysa,la panique monta quand il ne pouvait bouger aucuns muscles et que des hoquets se manifesta,ainsi que la bile de son estomac.Il poussa un cri avant que la bile sortir alors qu'il était incapable de bouger.Alarmé par les cris,Jude sortis de sa tante pour aller dans celle de son ami.

-Jude !aide moi...!je...je ne peux pas bouger...!

David secoua la tête de partout et s'arrêta pour vomir.Il n'arrivait plus à respirer,son coeur battait en chamade et il se sentis de plus en plus faible...quand soudain,plus rien.

-David !reste éveillé !David répond moi s'il te plait !réveille-toi !allez David !

Jude secoua son ami tout en lui criant les mêmes paroles,jamais il n'aurait jamais dû le laissé passé la nuit.Quel ami honteux il était,incapable de protégé ses amis,c'est la deuxième,non,la troisième fois qu'il n'arrive pas à protégé un membre de son équipe,

-Jude qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce fut Mark qui entra dans la tante et vit le corps sans vie de David,ainsi que Jude qui le tenait fermement.

-Mark !appelle une ambulance !

Mark prit son téléphone et appella les services d'urgence,racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé.Une ambulance arrivait plus tard,ils pratiquèrent un massage cardiaque sur la victime,ainsi qu'un appareil pour faire marcher le coeur.

000000000000

Mark,Axel,Xavier,Scotty et Jude étaient assis sur une chaise dans une salle d'attente,Scotty fesait les cent pas,inquiet,Xavier voulait rassurer ce dernier quand il découvrit cet incident.

-Calme-toi,Scotty,dit Xavier.

-Mais...et si il meurt ?!et si il devient paralysé ?!la police va arriver et je vais finir en prison !

-Mais non,dit Xavier.David ne va pas mourir,et toi tu n'ira pas en prison.

-Mais qu'est-ce t'en sais,Xavier ?!je veux pas finir en prison !et je veux pas que David meurt !

-David ne vas pas mourir,dit Jude.Je le connais depuis longtemps,il n'est pas dû genre à se laissé abattre comme ça.

Soudain,le médecin arrivèrent vers nos cinqs Inazuma Japon,Jude se leva et alla vers le médecin.Mark regardait le docteur d'un air grave,Scotty paniquait à l'idée d'une mauvaise nouvelle,Xavier tenta en vain de le rassurer.


	2. Chapitre 2:La grande nouvelle

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Deuxième chapitre,j'espère que vous aimerez.**

-Vous êtes l'entourage de David Samford ?demanda le médecin.

Jude hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes ses amis.

-Où est sa famille ?demanda le docteur.

-Ses parents sont en route,dit Jude.Je l'ai appelé et ils vont arriver.

-Est-ce qu'il est mort ?!dit Scotty.

\- Non,rassura le docteur.J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle...

-J'aimerai savoir ce qui lui arrive,dit Jude.

-Votre ami est hors de danger,dit le docteur.En revanche,la bactérie à beaucoups endommagé son système immunitaire,il aura besoin de beaucoups de repos,j'aimerais savoir ce qui a déclencher cet arrêt respiratoire.

-Je lui ai donné un aspirine avant de partir et ça s'est déclenché la nuit,dit Jude.Mais docteur,il était paralysé quand je suis arrivé et...

-La bactérie amphibiens à touché les lésions de son cerveau,cela a provoqué une paralysie temporaire,mais il rebougera dès maintenant,l'aspirine as dû provoqué cette crise de vomissements.

\- Mais...,dit Scotty.Il va s'en sortir ?

-Oui,dit le docteur.Par contre,nous devrions le garder en observation pendant une petite semaine.

Jude hocha la tête avant de dire.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrions le voir ?

-Un seul d'entre vous,dit le docteur.Il est hors de danger mais son état reste critique.

000000000000000

David était branché à des machines qui maintenait sa respiration,son coeur et sa tension également.Il était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital,un masque respiratoire sur sa bouche.Des bips insupportable sonnait pour évité que cette chambre soit trop silencieuse.Il y avait des vitres dans cette chambres,et derrière ces vitres,Jude le regardait,impuissant face à son meilleur ami,Axel mit une main sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais y aller,dit il.

Mark hocha la tête avec compréhension.

\- Oui,dit-il.C'est ton meilleur ami !et il a besoin de te voir !

-Ouais !dit Scotty.De toute façon,il m'en veux pour la boisson à la grenouille...il ne voudra plus me voir...

-Non,dit Xavier.Arrêtez de vous en vouloir tout les deux !David n'est pas mort,et il ne vous en voudra peut-être pas,il sait que tu n'as pas cherché à le tué Scotty,et toi Jude,il sait parfaitement que tu as fait ton possible pour l'aidé.

-Xavier a raison,dit Mark.Le principale c'est qu'il va s'en sortir et pourra revenir jouer au foot avec nous !!

Jude sourit à cet remarque,c'était bien Mark.Il se dirigea dans la chambre de son ami,il dormait à point fermé.Jude s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit.Seuls les bips résonnait dans sa chambre.

-Le médecin à dit que tu était hors de danger...,commença Jude.Si tu savait la peur que tu m'as fait...et à Scotty en plus...

Aucunes réponses,après tout,il est sous morphine,et il est très tard,il aura beaucoups besoin de repos.

**00000000000000**

Mark et les autres restèrent assot sur une chaise,attendant Jude,son meilleur ami,quand soudain,il vit l'entraîneur Hillman arriver devant eux.

-Coach Hillman !dit Mark.Ca fesait longtemps !

-Mark,j'ai à te parler,à toi et à Jude.

-Jude ne peux pas en ce moment,dit Mark en regardant la chambre.

-Dit-lui de venir,dit Hillman.C'est très important.

Mark hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre.

-Jude,dit Mark à voix basse.Mr Hillman veut nous voir,il dit que c'est très urgent...

Jude se leva et laissa David seul.Lorsqu'il referma la porte,Mr Hillman lui fit face.

-Les garçons,dit il.Venez avec moi,Percival Trevis vous attend également,quand aux autres,retournez au campement !

\- Mais monsieur Hillman...,dit Scotty.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour David,Scotty !dit-il.Tout ira bien.

00000000000000

Sorti de l'hôpital pour aller vers le bureau du FFI.Mark et Jude vit le coach Trevis,ainsi qu'un homme habillé en costume et serrait la main du coach.Il se tourna vers les deux jeunes joueurs.

-Mark,Jude,dit le viel homme derrière eux.Je vous présente Mr Zelleman,l'entraineur de la J-league junior national.

-La...la J-league junior national ?c'est quoi ça ?demanda Mark.

-Tu ne sais pas,Mark ?dit Jude.C'est une équipe junior de la ligue japonaise,il sont choisis dès leur jeunes âges et peuvent jouer à d'autre joueur des ligues internationaux.

-C'est ça,dit mr Zelleman.En faites,je voudrais proposer un match amical entre Inazuma Japon vs JLJ juniors.

-Mais c'ezt super !dit Mark.Et c'est pour quand ?!

-Dans un mois ou deux,dit Mr Zelleman.Seymour m'as déja raconté que vous êtes en vacances pour trois semaines,et que l'uns de vos joueurs est à l'hôpital,alors j'espère simplement trouver une date qui facilitera tout le monde...

Seymour Hillman hocha la tête et Mark fit un grand sourire.

**000000000000000**

Le lendemain,David s'était réveillé,il vit ses parents qui le renda visite,il fut informé de son état de santé,il fut tout de même soulagé qu'il irait mieux.Jude et Mark arrivèrent,.

-Salut !tu te sens mieux maintenant ?dit Mark.

David hocha la tête et sourit.

-Comment tu vas ?demanda Jude.

-Mieux qu'hier,dit David.Merci de t'y inquièté.

-David !on a une grande nouvelle !dit Mark,qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Mark est comme ça depuis qu'il est au courant,dit Jude.

-Au courant de quoi ?demanda David.

-Nous allons faire un match amical avec la J-league junior national !

-La...J-league...junior...,bredouilla David.

-Ouais !dit Mark.C'est...

-Je sais ce que c'est...,dit David.

-C'est génial !tu ne trouve pas ?!

-Oui,dit David.C'est génial...

-On va rencontrer de nouveaux joueurs !dit Mark.

David continua d'acquiescer,refusant d'écouté Mark,malgré tout,ils changèrent de sujet,reparlant de comment vont les joueurs.Une fois que Mark et Jude furent parti,il se laissa emporté dans les bras de Morphée,mais ce qu'il ne savait pas...c'est que ce cauchemars qu'il avait enterré,ce passé qu'il avait refusé de parler,cet honte qui lui rongé son cerveau depuis des années,ce qui as à la fois gaché son enfance et son avenir,allait bientôt revenir...

**Vous avez aimés ?Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît.**


	3. Chapitre 3:Querelles et retrouvailles

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Guest(Natasha):Merci !j'espère qu'ils te plairont aussi !**

_Noir,c'est ce qu'il y avait du brouillard partout,de la fumée,et des rires,des rires blessant._

_-Monstre !Monstre !Monstre !_

_Des enfants formèrent une cercle,et au milieu,il y avait un petit garçon.Ce petit garçon pleurait,ses mains cachait fermement ses oreilles,il entend ça depuis des années.Des enfants jeta des déchets en tout genre sur lui,se fut sa tête qui fut le plus touché._

_-Arrêtez...pitié..._

_-On arrêtera quand tu mourra sale monstre !_

_-Ouais !personnes ne veut de toi !__-Tu le mérite !t'es qu'un faire-valoir !_

_-Nan...arrêtez...je vous en supplie..._

_-Va mourir !dit un enfant en lui jetant un déchet sur lui._

_-Sale boulet !dit un autre en enfant en fesant de même._

_-Ecoeurant !_

_Quand il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux,des perles de sang coulaient sur le sol,un seul oeil s'ouvrit,l'autre était extrêmement douloureux,il toucha sa blessure avant de trouver sa main rempli de sang._

David se réveilla en sursaut,en gouttes de sueurs,il se toucha sa tête,des bips réguliers sonnait,son coeur battait en chamade.Pourquoi fallait-il que Mark lui parle de ça ?mais ce n'était pas de sa faute en même temps,il ne le savait pas,mais il ne pouvait pas tout balancer comme ça,mais il en avaut tellement envie en même temps...

**0000000000000**

David se réveilla une seconde fois.Mais il cette fois,il fesait jour,l'infirmerie vint pour lui apporter son repas et contrôler sa fièvre.Plus tard,Jude est venu le voir,les autres membres aussi,même Caleb avait fait le déplacement,c'était très surprenant.En revanche,Scotty n'était pas venu une seule fois,il se doutait que le plus jeune culpabiliserait de sa petite farce.Il était assis sur le lit d'hôpital,lisant un livre que ses parents lui avait apporté,quand la porte s'ouvrit,il vit qu'unes des manageuses était venu le voir,mais il vit également quelqu'un se cacher derrière la porte d'entrée.

-Viens ici,Scotty !dit la manageuses.

-Mais...si il ne veut pas me voir ?

-Tu peux venir,dit David.Je ne vais pas te mordre.

Le plus jeune s'avança lentement dans la chambre,il avait l'air tétanisé.

-Dit-lui ce que tu as à dire,Scotty !dit sévèrement la manageuses.

-Ce n'est pas la peine,Célia,dit le malade.Je ne lui en veux pas.

-Ah bon ?dit le concerné.Mais tu devrait me détesté !j'ai quand même empoisonné et rendu à l'hôpital pendant une semaine,tes vacances sont ficus à cause de moi !

-Tu sais qu'il nous reste encore deux semaine avant de reprendre l'entraînement,je pourrait quand même en profité un peu.

Scotty ne répondit plus,à la place,il fit un hi chi chi avant de partir.

-Scotty !dit Célia,avant de s'arrêté devant la porte.Reviens ici tout de suite !

-Ne t'inquiète pas,dit David.Il y a bien d'autres personnes dans cet hôpital qui pourront le sermonner.

-Oui...tu as raison,dit-elle en souriant.Mais toi,tu te sens mieux maintenant ?ta crise d'angoisse est passé ?

-Ma crise d'angoisse ?

-Oui,Jude m'as dit que tu a fait une crise d'angoisse en pleine nuit.

-Ah...ça...en faite c'était un cauchemar...j'ai juste paniqué quand les infirmièrs et les médecins sont arrivés...

-Hm...tu est sûr de vouloir continuer le camping avec les autres ?ton état peut se dégrader à tout moment...

-Ne t'en fait pas,dit-il.Si jamais je vais mal,je retourne chez moi.

Quand Scotty les entendant parler,soudain,le petit garçon sentit ses joues viré au rouge,avec les sourcils froncé,il ouvrit la porte en fracas et attrappa Célia par le bras.

-Dépêche-toi Célia,le capitaine veut vite nous voir c'est urgent !

**0000000000**

En revenant au campement,Scotty lâcha la main de Célia.

-Enfin sorti...

-Le capitaine ne voulait pas nous voir,Scotty,dit Célia.

-Ouais,dit-il.Mais au moins t'arrêrait de filtrer qvec cet imbécile complètement nul et...

-Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux,Scotty ?fit Célia avec un sourire malicieux.

-Qui ?moi ?jaloux ?!dit-il.Nan !mais on perderait du temps à resté dans cet hôpital avec ce gars qui te drague depuis une heure...

-Et en quoi parler de l'état d'une personne signifie "draguer" pour toi ?

-Parler avec une fille veut dire draguer !surtout un gars comme lui !

-Oh !alors tu me drague depuis tout à l'heure ?dit-elle malicieusement.

Là,Scotty le visage de Scotty virent au rouge.

-Heu...non...c'est juste que lui...i-il a pas le droit !

-Pas le droit de quoi ?fit Nelly.De quoi vous parlez tout les deux ?

Les deux s'arrèterent,Scotty revint vers les autres pendant que Célia rejoignit Nelly et les autres filles.

**000000000000000**

Une semaine plus tard,David fut enfin sorti de l'hôpital.Il allait enfin profité de ses deux dernières semaines de vacances,tout se passait à merveille,il n'y avait pas d'autre incident depuis cet histoire de grenouille.Ils avaient tous joué au football,ils avaient mangé autour d'un feu de camps sans la moindre incident.Puis,chacuns repartirent tous chez eux,sauf que le dernier jour,ce fut David qui partit ramasser du bois.Et il dut s'éloigner énormément du campements.Quand soudain,un ballon qui arrivait avec une vitesse fulgurante se dirigea sur lui,il fut frappé fortement.Quand il tenta de se relever,il tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un,quelqu'un qu'il connaissait trop bien...

-David !dit le garçon.Ça fesait longtemps !

David se figea,pas lui !tout le monde mais pas lui !il veut seulement disparaitre à ce moment là.

-Bah alors ?dit un deuxième garçon en aggripant David par les cheveux.Tu ne dit plus bonjour à tes amis,David !

-Lâche-moi !dit David.

Puis,trois garçons vinrent à leur tour,David remarquèrent qu'ils portèrent tous le mêle survêtement.Le leader prit le ballon,il tira avec sur David,les autres rigolèrent.

-Alors la petite merde ?dit-il.T'es toujours un faire-valoir à ce que j'ai vu !

-Laisse-moi tranquille...

-Pourquoi ?dit-il.On commence à peine s'amuser !

Il tira une autre fois,mais cet fois,dans la tête.

-Hey...,dit son ami en lui fesant signe.Regarde...

Le garçon sourit,il fit signe à ses acolytes de tirer David vers cet endroit,ils le jetèrent à terre et le frappa à coup de pied.

-Relevé le,les gars !dit le leader.

Les gars obéissent et le releva,David avait du mal à tenir debout,quand le gars tira sur lui,il tomba directement dans une flaques de boue,les garçons riaient de plus belle.

-Quel boulet que tu peux être !comment t'as fait pour être sélectionnée pour le FFI.

-N'oublie pas qu'il était un "deuxième choix" !ricanna le garçon.

David tenta de se relever malgré le fait qu'il va être jeté à terre à nouveau.Pendant qu'il continuèrent de se moquer de lui,David serra les poings à travers la boue.

-A ta place pour le match,je me mettrait à l'écart ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi ?!dit David en se relevant.Tu va m'envoyer tes chiens en guise de punitions ?!

Là,le garçon se figea,comment osait-il lui tenir tête ?!ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.Cette fois,il frappa son poing sur le visage de David,sur le coté où se trouvait son cache-oeil.

-Regarde toi,David !t'es qu'un bouche-trou !tu cherche toujours à te faire discret et suivres les autres comme des petits chiens sans même les connaitre !t'es qu'une merde à leur yeux !Jude Sharp et Caleb Stonewall doivent y penser !et au fond,tu crois vraiment qu'il te considère comme un ami ?faut être con pour vouloir quelqu'un comme toi !

Ce fut la goutte de trop.David commençait à avoir des larmes aux yeux,la bande partit et David se laissa emporté par la colère et la frustration,il sait qu'il ne devrait pas l'écouter...mais...ces paroles,il n'en a plus écouté comme ça depuis des années,et dire qu'il allait bientôt ment allait-il faire ?il pensait qu'il etait devenu plus fort au fil fu temps,mais non,au contraire,il avait tout simplement "oublié" tout ça,mais oublié volontairement son passé est une erreur...il le sait.

**00000000000000**

Quand il avait fini sa petite "crise de larmes",il se releva,ramassant le bois et retourna au campement,quand Jude vit son état,il se précipita vers son meilleur ami afin de voir l'étendu des dégats.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?!dit Jude.

-Je suis tombé...j'ai ramassé quelque branches mais il y avait un petit ravin,j'ai glissé et je me suis emporté avec...

Jude avait l'air d'acheté ça,heureusement pour lui,jamais il ne pourrait lui avouer cet humiliation.Et si il avait raison ?et si il n'était qu'un bouche-trou ?il ne pourrait pas penser ça de lui mais...tout avait l'air vrai dans ce qu'il disait...

-David,comme tu n'était pas là,je vais re le dire:le coach Trevis est arrivé et il nous as dit que nous devrions les rencontrer après-demain.

-Mais...je croyais que le match n'était pas avant...

-Je sais,coupa Jude.Mais ils voulaient absolument nous voir...

David hocha la tête.Tout se passait normalement après cet conversation,sauf cet nuit,David repensa à cet événement,il devrait encore faire face à lui dans deux jours...il ne pourrait pas...pas comme tour à l'heure...non...pas lui...pas...

-Jesse...

**Voilà,maintenant,vous savez le nom du "leader" de la bande.Laissez un commentaore s'il vous plait**


	4. Chapitre 4:Les crises ressurgissent

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Quatrième chapitre !on aura un autre moment dans le passé de David.**

Les gars attendait patiemment cet fameuse équipe de J-league national.Marc était impatient de savoir quel type de joueur il allait affronter.Lorsque l'équipe en question arriva,David eut un noeud dans l'estomac,il savait qui il était,le capitaine.Ce dernier et son équipe s'approcha d'eux.

-Inazuma Japon !dit le capitaine.C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer !je m'appelle Jesse Andrews !capitaine de la national league japonaise !

-Ravi de vous rencontrez !dit Marc en lui serrant la main.Je suis Marc Evans !capitaine d'Inazuma Japon !

\- Je voulait moi-même vous félicitez en personnes de votre victoire au Football Frontière International !dit Jesse.

David le regardait à l'arrière,le visage de Jesse avait changé,quel hypocrite !pourquoi était-il le seul à savoir qui était Jesse Andrews ?!Marc avait l'air d'avoir confiance en lui.

-Vous êtes venu ici juste pour nous félicitez ?demanda Jude.

-Non,répondit Jesse.Je voulait vous affrontez !Après tout,c'est pour ça que je suis venu !

-Sauf que le match n'est que dans...

-Trois semaines !coupa Jesse.Je sais Jude,néanmoins,je voudrait savoir quel type d'adversaire je vais affronter !

\- Ce n'est qu'un match amical,reprit Jude.

-Raison de plus !dit Jesse.J'espère que vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ?

-Pas du tout !répondit Marc,le sourire aux me ça nous aussi on sera qui on va affrontez !

-Très bien,dit Jesse.Alors commençons !

Il ne pouvait pas.David ne pouvait pas l'affronter,il ne pouvait pas.Sa peur l'envahis,sa plus grande peur,celle qui l'a suivi pendant des années.Soudain,il se sentait mal.Jude vit son malaise,ainsi que Jesse,celui-ci souriait,en le regardant,il connaissait ce regard,c'était son regard quand il le terrorisait.Ce regard qu'il a du supporter pendant des années.Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'est sauvée.

**0000000000000**

David s'était enfui en courant pour se retrouver dans sa chambre,là il hyperventila,et fut bombardé de souvenir...aussi noir que sombre...

_-À l'aide !aidez-moi !_

_David fut enfermé dans la benne à ordure de son école,il se débattit de toutes ses forces pour sortir,ses yeux avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues meurtris._

_-Les déchets parlent maintenant ?ricanna un enfant._

_-Cette pourriture devrait brûler comme toutes ces ordures dans les poubelles !_

_-Bon débarras qu'il crèvent !_

_-Je vous en pris !supplia David en tapant dans la benne.Sortez moi de là !_

_-On te sortira pas tant que tu crève pas !espèce de bouche-trou !_

_David pleura à travers le noir,il chercha ses cahiers qu'ils avaient jeté à l'intérieur,il déchire touts les sacs poubelles et trouva ses cahiers,tagué d'insulte comme "crève" ou "sale déchet"_

Ce souvenir l'avait hanté,ainsi que les autres tous les autres qu'il avait par le passé.Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre,recroquevillé sur lui-même.Tremblant d'angoisse,il commença également à avoir honte de lui-même,comment il pourrait faire face à nouveau à l'équipe ?que va t'il le dire maintenant ?et le pire,c'est que Jesse à vu son état d'angoisse.Après tout,il s'est enfui en plein match !et l'empoisonnement à la grenouille ne sera pas d'une grande aide,ça fait près de deux semaine qu'il était guéris.Méditez ne servait à rien,puisqu'il va devoir présentez des excuses à toutes l'équipe pour son manque de tact,il pensa à Caleb qui,dès qu'il le verra,se moquera de lui pour la façon qu'il s'est comporter,Jude ne va sûrement plus lui adressé la parole,et les autres ?il ne savait pas,il craignait qu'eux aussi le mettent à l'écart.

-David ?tu es là ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte,c'était une voix féminine,il reconnaissait cette voix:c'était Célia.

-David ?quelque chose ne va pas ?demanda Célia.Tu es malade ?

Pas de réponse,cette dernière était de plus en plus inquiète pour lui.Elle voulu ouvrir mais la porte était fermé.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?tu veux que j'appelle Jude ?

Toujours pas de réponse,si Célia est venu le voir,c'est parce-que Jude lui avait demandé,étant lui-même inquiet pour son meilleur ami,mais ne pouvant pas partir comme ça,il a alors demandé à sa petite soeur d'aller voir à sa place.Mais il ne répondait pas,elle décida de partir,Mais avant,elle dit:

-Je suis en dessous si tu veux me parler !tu devrais dire quelque chose au lieu de te cacher,ça te soulagerais mieux.

En bien de fois as t'il dû supporter les gens qui lui demandais de "parler" pour qu'il aille mieux.

David se leva pour s'approcher de la fenêtre,il vit ses coéquipiers jouer de toute leur force,mais le score était de 1-4 en faveur de la J-league junior.Le jeu de Jesse n'avait pas changé depuis l'enfance,il se battait toujours de toutes ses forces avec acharnement pour gagner.En ouvrant la porte,il ne vit personne,mais en se dirigeant près de la cuisine,il vit Célia,elle avait préparer déja le dîner,elle lisait un livre.Elle tenait ses promesses pour rester ici pour aller le voir,il voulu s'approcher d'elle,mais il avait trop honte,honte de lui-même.Il décida de repartir dans sa chambre,mais avant,il partis près de la petite infirmerie et prit un petite boîte avant de repartir.

Il aurai voulu,il aurait voulu tout lui raconter,tout son calvaire qu'il a dû endurer pendant des années entière !mais sa fierté lui en empêchait.Après tout,David Samford est un joueur de l'unes des meilleurs équipe du Japon,il est également un champions du football frontière internationale !Mais Jesse pourrait bien raconter à tout ses amis l'enfant qu'il était autrefois !mais Jesse pourrait également s'en prendre aux autre membre de l'équipe !si Jesse s'en prenait à Célia,il jetterai la faute sur lui et Jude ne lui addresserait plus la parole !et ce se pourrait bien qu'il finisse seul le reste de sa vie.


	5. Chapitre 5:La J-league junior national

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**PS:Le Tir Solaire est une supertechniche inventé.**

**Natacha(Guest):Merci,moi aussi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensembles.J'espère que ça te plaira.**

-David...

Tout le monde fut à la fois surpris,et à la fois,habitué,il se demandait si ça ne viendrait de la grenouille.Dans l'autre équipe,le capitaine ria fortement.

-C'est vraiment pathétique !ricanna le capitaine de la J-league junior national.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute,défendit Jude.Il a eu une grave intoxication il y deux semaines,et apparament,il ne s'en ai pas remis.

-Austine,dit le coach Trevis.Tu rentre à la place de David.

-Oui coach,dit Austine.

Là,Jude s'approcha de sa petite soeur.

-Célia,j'ai un service à te demander.

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de partir vers l'endroit.

Derrière,deux joueurs ricannait en papotant.

-Je te parie combien qu'il écoute encore Jesse,Eddie.

-On aurait dû le torturer un peu plus,Manson,dit Eddie.On aurait dû le foutre à poil ça aurait été plus drôle !

-Eddie !Manson !mettez vous en position !dit Jesse.

Les deux garçons arrêterent de parler et se remit à leur poste.Le coup d'envoi fut lancé,Axel et Shawn passèrent à l'attaque,mais Eddie les tacla et prit le ballon.

-Jesse !dit il en fesant une passe.

Jesse rattrapa le ballon et évita Jude,Austine et Caleb,il se dirigea face à Jack,Scotty et Thor,il se les évita facilement avant de se diriger vers Mark.

-Vas-y je t'attend !dit Mark.

Jesse sourit face à la détermination du gardien.Il tira sans utilisé de supertechnique,Mark la ratrappa mais le tir était tellement puissant qu'il finnissait lui aussi dans les buts.Le ballon finissa dans les but,les autres n'en croyait pas leur yeux,Jude accouru vers Mark.

-Mark,est-ce que ça va ?demanda Jude.

-Oui,répondit-il.Alors c'est ça...le niveau de la J-league...

Puis,il fit un grand sourire.Le capitaine de la J-league fut surpris par le comportement du capitaine de l'équipe adverse,d'habitude,les gardiens était terrorisé par un tir pareil.Jesse le vit mauvais,il va lui faire regretté d'être aussi enjoué.

-Ils sont très fort,dit Jude.Ils ont remporté la coupe de la ligue asiatiques l'année dernière.

-Hey Jude,dit Mark.Tu crois vraiment que c'est un simple match amical qu'il veulent ?

Non,voulut répondre Jude.Mais il s'abstient,Jude était conscient qu'il voulait recruté l'uns d'entre eux,voire plusieurs joueurs,mais Jude était encore inquièt pour son meilleur ami,quelque chose n'allait pas,il le savait.Il revint en position lors du match.Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution,sans David,il ne pourrait pas utilisé le manchot Empereur n3.Alors il fallait qu'il cherche une autre technique,il décida de faire la passe à Axel,dont lui et Shawn.

-La Naissance !cria les deux footballeur

Mais le gardien sourit,et bloqua le ballon avec ses mains,sans utilisé de supertechnique.Les autres aussi fut à la fois surpris et choqués.

-Comment est-ce possible ?dit Shawn.

-Ils n'utilise aucunes supertechnique...,dit Xavier.

-En faite non.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Jesse Andrews.

-Nous utiliserons les supertechnique si nécessaire,dit Jesse.Ce n'est pas par manque de respect pour vous,mais comme on vous l'as dit,nous amerions savoir quel genre de joueurs nous affronteront.

Axek fronça des sourcils,ce garçon ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Il tira très haut avant que des énormes rayons solaires vint vers lui et tira

-Tir Solaire !

-Main Dimensonelle !cria Mark.

Le ballon finissa dans les but,l'équipe était choqué,ça fesait déja 2-0,le coach fronça des sourcils malgré son comportement stoïque.Les joueurs continuait de se battre malgré la supériorité de la J-league.Jusqu'à la seconde mi-temps..Pendant ce temps,dans l'autre équipe.

-Hey Jesse,dit Eddie.La fille qu'est pas tout à l'heure,ce serai pas la meuf de David par hasard ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?demanda Manson.

-Une intuition,dit-il.

-Nan,dit une jeune fille à coté de Jesse.C'est juste la petite soeur d'uns des joueurs,c'est tout.

-Je sais pas vous les mecs,dit Jesse.Mais cet fille m'inspire pas confiance...elle du genre mêle tout on dirait...

-Et c'est quoi le problème ?demanda la jeune fille.

-David pourrait bien balancé ce qui gêne...

Les deux garçons fronçèrent des sourcils.À la seconde mi-temps,ce fut la J-league qui avait le ballon,Jesse avait le ballon,Eddie et lui se passa le ballon pour et passa devant Jack,Scotty et Thor et Eddie passa le ballon à Jesse.

-Tir Solair !cria Jesse.

-Arrêt Céleste !cria Mark.

Mark essaya de le bloquer de toutes ses forces,malheureusement,le ballon rentra quand même.Jesse et Eddie se tapa dans la main.Pendant que Mark reprit le ballon dans les filets,Axel s'approcha de Jude.

-Jude,toi aussi tu as remarqué ?demanda Axel.

-Oui,répondit Jude.Jesse est le seul joueur à utilisé des supertechniques.

Même si il savait ce qu'il se passe,ça ne s'arrangait pas pour autant,Jude devrait trouver une solution avant que le match ne se finnissent.Le match reprit et il passèrent quatres des défenseurs,puis,il passa le ballon à Axel.Mark sorti des buts et avec lui et Austine,ils formèrent un énorme tourbillon.

-Ouragan Inazuma !crièrent les trois joueurs.

A ce moment,le gardien le bloqua,mais le tir était tellement puissant qu'il fut dans les cages.Inazuma Japon pouvait se réjouir d'avoir marqué au moins un but.Quand le match reprit,Jesse reprit le ballon et tira à nouveau son Tir Solaire,dont Mark n'arrivait toujours pas à l'arrêté.Puis,le coup de sifflet final qui annonce la fin du match.Les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main.

-On se revoit dans trois semaines,dit Jesse avec un sourire.

-Ouais !et la prochaine fois,c'est nous qui gagnerons !dit Mark,déterminé.

Jesse sourit,il appréciait la détermination de ce joueurs.Ensuite,pendant que les joueurs de la J-league repartirent,les joueurs d'Inazuma Japon revinrent dans le local,et Jude se dirigea vers sa soeur.

**Ça vous as plus ?Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît.**

**PS:Pour ceux qui ont mal comprit.Le chapitre est entre-temps entre la "fugue" de David,et le match.**


	6. Chapitre 6:L'inquiétude

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Salut !dans ce chapitre,on aura un peu plus sur le passé de David.**

-Tu es sûr de ça ?demanda Jude,inquiet.

-Oui...,répondit Célia.Je pense qu'il est partit à l'infirmerie mais est retourner dans sa chambre...

-Tu sais ce qu'il a prit ?demanda Jude.

-Des somnifères,répondit Célia.Quand je suis entrée pour voir,j'ai vu la boîte sur la table de nuit !

Jude hocha la tête.Il décida d'aller voir par lui-même.De loin,il vit Caleb ricanner.

-Il fait tellement pitié,dit-il.

-Ne dit pas ça,Caleb !réprima Jude.David as dû avoir encore quelque séquelles de l'empoissonement.

-Moi je ne crois pas !reprit Caleb.Tu as vu la tête qu'il a fait quand Jesse l'as regarder ?je sais pas toi,mais à mon avis,David doit avoir un passé communs avec Jesse.

00000000000000

Jude repensa à ce que dit Caleb,il n'avait pas tort.Jesse et David se regardaient étrangement.Sauf que le passé de David est flou,il n'as jamais su qui il était avant d'entrer à la Royal Academy,ce qu'il sait,c'est que David à passé son enfance dans l'école Chandler,où se trouvait l'équipe des Petits Lézards,aussi appeler "l'école des petits prodiges",puisque cet école avait des joueurs qui avaient intégré la J-league junior national.Mais cet école à fermé juste après la dernière années scolaires de David au sujet de rumeurs inquiètante.Jude avait demander beaucoups de fois à David si ces rumeurs étaient vrais,ce dernier lui disait toujours le contraire.

Jude entra dans la chambre et vit David,allongé sur son lit,probablement endormi.Il s'y approcha doucement et s'y assis.Sa respiration avait l'air d'être calme,ainsi que son visage,ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heurs,son visage était effrayé,avant de se sauver devant tout le monde.Il resta presque deux heurs en veillant sur lui,quand soudain,il commença à gigoter,ses sourcils se froncèrent et il bougea de plus en plus.Jude lui secoua légèrement les épaules.

-David ?fit Jude.David réveille-toi !réveille-toi !

Sa réspiration devenait plus calme,il continua de le secoué,jusqu'à que Célia arrive:

-Jude !c'est l'heure du dîner !dit-elle.Tout le monde t'attend !

Jude hocha la tête et se leva pour sortir de la chambre,tout en fermant la porte.

000000000000

_David se retrouva dans un placard,dans le noir,deux garçons le tenaient par le bras et se moquaient de son comportement,il se débattait de toutes ses forces pour sortir de leurs emprise,lorsqu'il vit une ombre en face de lui,une ombre familière.__-Tu mérite ce qu'il t'arrivent sale déchet !dit cet ombre.__Il fut arrosé d'une bouteille d'eau.L'ombre en face de lui avait une chose pointu sur sa main gauche,il s'approcha dangereusement de David,ce dernier pleura de toutes ses larmes.__-Nan !supplia David.Pitié...je vous en prit !pas ça !__David ne bougea plus quand il sentit une douleur forte sur son oeil droit.Quand de forts rires moqueur l'entourairent pendant que du sang coulaient sur sa main.__-Meurs !Meurs !Meurs !Meurs !chantonna ses voix._

**000000000000**

David se réveilla en sursaut,des gouttes de sueurs collaient sur son visage et sur son torse,sa respiration était bruyant et irrégulière.Il serra fortement les couverture,un cauchemar...il n'aurait jamais pensé faire des cauchemars avec des somnifère...lui qu'il en avait avalé uniquement pour "bien dormir".David poussa un long soupir et sortis du lit,il se dirigea vers les escaliers,puis,vers la salle à manger.Mais s'arrêta net devant la porte,un sentiment de honte s'installa en lui,il ne pouvait même plus faire face à ses propres coéquipiers...il se rapproche du trou de serrure pour les voir déjeuné tout en parlant.D'ailleurs,la plupart se centrait sur lui:

-Tu l'as pas trouvé étrange David tout à l'heure ?demanda Nathan.

-Ouais,répondit Mark.Ca doit être encore le virus de la grenouille.

-Je sais pas vous les gars,dit Jack.Mais moi je trouve ça bizzard qu'il se soit sauvé comme il as fait !

-C'est vrai,fit Caleb.Et qu'est-ce qu'il est entrain de faire en ce moment ?

David rougissait légèrement en entendant ce que disait Caleb.Il avait un peu honte de lui-même en se voyant faire.Il entendit des pas se dirigé vers la porte,le milieu de terrain se cacha derrière un mur,rouge de honte.Il ne pouvait pas leur faire face,il devrait quitter Inazuma Japon.

-David ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête,surpris,il vit Jude et Mark,le regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce tu fait caché dans ton coin ?demanda Mark.

-Je...je suis désolé...,fit David en s'inclinant.Je suis désolé de m'avoir comporté comme un lâche tout à l'heure et...

-Comme un lâche ?dit Jude.Tu le connais, pas vrai ?

David hocha la tête légèrement,les yeux baissé.Jude s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules.

-Tu veux bien m'en parler ?demanda Jude.Ca à un rapport avec ton passé ?

-Je suis désolé...,dit David.Je ne peux pas...

-Tu ne PEUX pas ou tu ne VEUX pas ?demanda Jude.

-Tu sais,dit Mark.Tu peux nous le dire !nous sommes tes amis !si t'as le moindre problème on est là !

A ce moment,David détourne les yeux de son meilleur ami,il ne peux pas,il ne peux pas lui dire.Il aurait voulu tout lui raconter,mais si il racontait ne serait-ce qu'un mot à Jude...Jesse pourrait bien s'en prendre à lui à nouveau...Voyant le malaise de son ami,Jude poussa un soupir et lâcha ses épaules.

-Tu devrait venir manger avec nous,dit Jude.

-Je devrais leurs présentez des excuses aussi...,dit David.

-Tu n'es pas obligé,dit Mark.

-Il le faut...

**00000000000000**

Tout le monde s'arrêtait de manger lorsqu'il vit David arriver,ce dernier s'inclina légèrement et dit:

-Je voudrait m'excuser...,dit-il.J'ai honte de mon comportement de tout à l'heure alors je voulait m'excuser devant vous...

-Ce n'est pas grave !fit Hurley.

-Oui !dit Nathan.Tu aurais quand même dû nous le dire que tu ne sentait pas bien !

-Tu te sens mieux,maintenant ?demanda Xavier.

David hocha la tête,mais Jude vit qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré,David s'assit et regardait son repas.

-Tu va bien,David ?demanda Jude.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire,Mark avait l'air s'acheter ça,par contre,Jude n'y croyait guère.David,quand à lui,vit sa nourriture quand des flashback reviennent en flèche:

_David s'installa sur son bureau,il chercha ses livres en dessous son casier,mais rien.Il leva légèrement la table pour voir que toutes ses affaires avaient disparu.De loin,il vit Jesse et ses copains ricanner.__-Tes cahiers avaient l'air vieux,dit Eddie.Alors on les jeté à la poubelle !__David se leva pour chercher dans les poubelles,il déchira touts les sacs poubelles et ne sortis que des détritus du déjeuner,sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades,riant de la maladresse de leur camarades.__\- Les éboueurs vont bientôt arriver !dit Jesse.__David se dirigea alors dehors et déchira toutes les poubelles,avant de se faire enfermé dedans._

Les ordures...les poubelles...son coeur battait en chamade,il senti la bile lui montait dans la gorge,il mit une main dans sa bouche et quitta la salle à manger pour aller aux toilettes.

-La nourriture est mauvaise à ce point là !ricanna Caleb.

-Caleb,fit Nathan.Il n'as pas touché à son assiette.

Jude sortit de la salle à manger lui aussi.

**00000000000000000**

David sortis tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac,il s'accrocha au mur et sa tête était par dessus la cuvette des toilettes,il respirait de façon irrégulière,des larmes coulaient sur son oeil gauche,il pleura.En se levant pour sortir,il tituba légèrement mais s'accrocha sur les portes et les murs des toilettes pour y sortir,jusqu'à qu'un poigne attrape son poignet et le passa par dessus,il sentis son bras s'appuyer sur des épaules et une main le tenait sur ses hanches.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,David !tu ne va pas bien !Je vais te ramenez dans ta chambre.

Cette voix...il l'as reconnaissait.

-Jude...

-Ne t'en fait pas !dit Jude.Tu as juste besoin de repos,tu as dû faire une crise d'angoisse...

-Jude !

Cette voix arrivait dans les couloirs et vit les deux garçons.

-Célia,dit Jude.Aide moi à l'amener à l'étage !

-Jude...je...Jesse...il m'as...

-Jesse ?fit Célia.Mais qu'est-ce que Jesse à avoir là-dedans ?

-Il...Jesse et moi étions...il... m'as...il m'as fait...

Puis le trou noir.

00000000000000

Une fois posé sur le lit,Jude et Célia sortaient de la chambre.

-Pourquoi il parlait de Jesse Andrews ?demanda Célia.Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là dedans ?

-Je ne sais pas...,répondit stoïquement le stratège.Mais Caleb pense que Jesse aurait un lien avec David.

-Un lien ?demanda Célia.Mais quel lien ?

-Aucunes idées,dit Jude.Mais il n'as pas tort,David n'as plus ce problème de grenouilles depuis des semaines,ça doit être autre chose...

-Mais quoi ?demanda Célia.

-Je l'ignore...mais je devrait avoir une petite discussion avec David demain.

-Quel est son problème à David ?demanda Célia.Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps et...

-Sauf que j'ignore tout d'avant la Royal,répondit Jude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?

-Oui...en faite,il ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui lui ai arrivé là-bas,et quand je l'avait rencontrer pour la première fois,il était très solitaire...et renfermé...il ne parlait à personne.

0000000000000000

Célia se sentait très inquiète pour son grand-frère,mais elle l'était également pour David,mais les choses ne s'améliore pas comme ça,de plus,elle ignore tout de lui,peut-être parce-qu'elle dans "l'ombre" de son frère.

Il fesait très tard,tout le monde était dans leur chambre,elle-même y était,perdu dans ses pensées.Elle se leva et chercha sur son ordinateur,elle trouva quelque chose sur l'école Chandler,à ce qu'il parrait:cet école aurait fermé pour des soit disante rumeurs.Célia trouva un article là-dessus,elle cliqua sur l'article en question et lit attentivement:

**_L'école Chandler aurait certaine rumeurs de persécution dans l'école après qu'un jeune garçon de onze ans aurait eu l'oeil crevé à cause de ses camarades,ce dernier nie avoir été persécuté et aucuns autres enfants s'est manifesté à ce sujet.La police avait fait témoigner plus de 90 enfants de l'école et aucuns n'as parler cet rumeurs, l'école ferma plusieurs mois après cet incident._**

Un incident ?David avait l'air très étrange tout à l'heure,alors pourquoi parlait d'un "incident" ?l'oeil caché de David avait il un lien avec tout ?et si David était cet enfant ?mais une question la hanterait pendant des jours,qui était David Samford ?


	7. Chapitre 7:Conversation

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Note:Dans ce chapitre,on saura qui la "jeune fille" dans la J-league.**

**Et Jude et David ont une petite conversation.**

David se réveilla le lendemain avec un mal de crâne et l'estomac grognant,c'est vrai qu'il avait vidé tout son estomac la veille,il se leva et alla dans la cafétéria.En marchant dans les couloirs,il fut arrêté par une personne qui le connaissait trop bien,le regard inquiet.

-Tu te sens mieux ?demanda t'il.

-Oui...,dit David.Ne t'en fait pas,Jude !ce doit être des séquelles de la grenouilles...

-Tu mens,dit Jude.Tu as parlé de Jesse hier,est-ce que tu le connais ?il t'as fait quelque chose ?

David secoua la tête,Jude arqua des sourcils,même si c'était son ami.Il ne pouvait pas le croire,il s'est sauvé avant le match,il a des vomissement et dort avec des comprimés,et il dit qu'il va bien ?!Il le prit fermement par les épaules.

-David !dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!je te connais depuis des années et je sais que tu ne va pas bien !le match est dans trois semaines et on aura besoin de toutes le monde pour gagner !

David hocha la tête honteusement,il devrait se reprendre en main avant le match,il savait qu'il pourrait se faire remplacer par son comportement.Mais il voudrait tellement dire à Jude ce qui lui arrive,mais il ne peut pas...il ne pourrait pas tout raconter comme ça...

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question,dit Jude.Tu connais Jesse Andrews ?

-Non...,dit David,tête baissé.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es sauvé après l'avoir vu ?ce n'est pas ton genre,pourtant !

David leva la tête,son meilleur ami est un génie,il le sait.Mais il resta silencieux,c'est vrai qu'il n'irait jamais s'enfuir,même pendant un match.

-Tu est sûr que tout va bien,David ?demanda Jude.

-Jude...est-ce que...est-ce que je suis un bon ami ?demanda David.Est-ce que je suis un faire-valoir ?

Jude leva les sourcils,un faire-valoir ?jamais il n'avait pensé ça de David !c'est grâce à lui si ils ont réussi la techniques du Manchot Empereur N3 !et il est plus qu'un bon ami,il est son meilleur ami !qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?la dernière fois qu'il lui avait posé cet question,ça remonte à leur première année de collège.

-David,dit Jude.Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Il s'avança pour posé un main sur son front,il était un peu chaud,peut-être de la fièvre dû au stress.Mais ça ne disait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

-Tu as de la fièvre,dit Jude.Tu délire.

-Je ne délire pas !répliqua David.C'est qu'une simple question !

-Une simple question ?tu me demande si tu es un faire-valoir ou un bon ami !ce ne sont pas de simples questions !dit moi ce qu'il t'arrive !je peux t'aider !

David recula légèrement.Jamais,jamais il ne dirait la vérité,il ne veut pas mêlé Jude là-dedans,même si il mourrait d'envie de tout lui avouer,lui dire tout ce qu'il a enduré,mais le faire voudrait dire le mettre en danger,il sait que Jesse est capable de lui faire du mal,mais il avait honte de ce qu'il était,et il ne voulait pas que Jude le regarde avec pitié si il lui raconte tout.

\- Je suis désolé,Jude...,dit-il.Pour m'avoir enfui hier,pour te demander ça...et...de t'inquièter pour rien...

\- David,si tu veux savoir,je ne te considère plus comme mon meilleur ami depuis longtemps...

David fut choqué par cette déclaration.

-Tu es plus un frère qu'un ami pour moi,David.

Là,il tomba des nues,Jude le considèrait comme quelqu'un d'important,ça fesait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu ce genre de compliment.Il avait dû mal à respirer,David se jeta sur Jude pour l'enlacer fortement.Ce dernier,un peu surpris,ne bougea pas,il comprit une seul chose:que David souffre.Il se souvenait qu'il l'avait enlacé comme ça en première années de collège,depuis là,il avait toujours eu ce caractère froid et distant,ça n'avait pas spécialement changé,mais il était beaucoups plus ouvert,sauf depuis cet histoire de grenouille,les cauchemars qu'il a eu ont été très réguliers,et Jude ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami.

-Je suis désolé,Jude,dit David en s'inclinant.Je vais essayer de me prendre en main,je te le promet !

**0000000000000000**

Les quatres manageuses étaient parti faire des courses,elle se baladait tout en papotant:

-L'équipe est beaucoups motivé pour ce match !dit Silvia.

-Oui,dit Nelly.Mark doit être impatient de les affrontez à nouveau.

-Tel qu'on le connaît il va vouloir progressé d'avantage !dit Camélia.

-Oui,dit Nelly avant de tourner vers la quatrièmes.Mais j'y pense,Célia,est-ce que tu as su pourquoi David s'est comporté de cet façon pendant le match ?

-Non,répondit elle.Jude aussi m'as dit que c'était étrange de sa part...vous...vous ne trouviez pas que ce Jesse Andrews est étrange ?

-Étrange ?fit Silvia.De quoi tu parle par "étrange" ?

-Je n'en sais rien...en faite...je pense que Jesse et David se connaissent...je ne suis pas sûr mais...je trouve qu'il est étrange depuis cet "accident" au camping...

Les quatres jeunes filles alla dans un autre magasin,quand soudain,la cadette du groupe fut bousculée par une jeune fille au cheveux blond brune,avec des yeux vert émeraude,elle portait un chemisier blanc avec une jupe couleur bordeaux,elle avait la peau teint clair,un grain de beauté sur la joue,elle pourrait dire qu'elle était très jolie,plus jolie qu'elle en tout cas.

-Oh !dit Célia en ramassant les sacs.Je suis vraiment désolé !

\- Ce n'est pas grave...Hey !je connais !s'écria d'elle.Vous êtes unes des manageuses d'Inazuma Japon !

Elle se releva en hocha la tête,la jeune fille l'aida à ramasser les derniers courses qui avait tombé.

-Heu...oui,répondit Célia. Comment vous me connaissez ?

\- Je m'occupe de la J-league junior national !dit elle.Je m'appelle Carrie Marlone !je suis également la petite amie de Jesse Andrews !

\- Ah...,dit elle.Oui,je me souviens vous avoir vu hier.

\- Oui moi aussi !mais vous vous êtes vite éclipsé !je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous connaître !

-Oui...,dit Célia.En faite,uns des joueurs n'allait pas bien...je voulait voir comment il allait.

-Le garçon qui s'est enfui ?

Célia acquiesca,Carrie commença à rire énormément,Célia fronça légèrement des sourcils.

-Vous ne devriez pas trouvez une excuse pour dire que votre ami n'est qu'un bout de merde inutile...vous l'avez renvoyé j'espère ?!quelle humiliation il a dû vous faire !j'espère qu'il a été parfaitement sermonner !

-Sermonner ?fit Célia d'un ton contrariant.David a contracté une bactérie il y deux semaines de ça,et les médecins ont dit que ça pourrait revenir !

-Contracté une bactérie tu dit ?!dit-elle.Si Jesse avait su ça,quelle imbécile !il mériterait d'être jeté comme un chien !

-Hey !s'écria Célia avec colère.Je vous interdit de dire ça sur lui !

-Et pourquoi ?demanda Carrie.C'est ton petit ami ?

-Non !c'est le meilleur ami de mon grand frère !et il déteste qu'on insulte ses amis de cet façon !

Carrie ne répondit rien,Célia ne connaissait pas cette jeune fille,mais elle ignorait aussi si c'était à cause qu'elle s'était moquée de David ou bien parce-qu'elle ose insulté un membre de son équipe,cet jeune fille commençait à sourire.

-Vous pensiez qu'il va revenir au match,demanda Carrie.Moi,à sa place,je resterai caché derrière les vestiaires et je pleurnicherait.

-J'y pense,Carrie,dit Célia.Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toi et Jesse ?

-Nous avons été dans les mêmes écoles depuis la primaires !dit-elle.

-Tu as été à l'école Chandler toi aussi...

-Oui !

-Est-ce que c'est vrai les rumeurs qu'on raconte sur cet école ?demanda Célia.

Là,le visage de Carrie changea,elle se tourna vers Célia,le regard agressive.

-Non,répondit-elle.Ce ne sont que des mensonges,si c'est David qui t'as raconté ça,ce n'est qu'un menteur !il a toujours été comme ça,en faite,David était jaloux de Jesse quand il est entré dans J-league et pas lui,alors il a causé toutes ces rumeurs pour que Jesse soit renvoyé !Et il essaye de se martyrisé lui-même pour qu'il soit le plus crédible possible !et si j'était toi ou ton grand-frère,je ne m'approcherait plus de cet sale merde !

-Célia ?tu est là ?fit Camélia.Oh Carrie ?

-Désolé les filles !dit elle avec un sourire sympathique.J'ai retardée votre amie,on s'entend super bien !n'est-ce pas,Célia.

-Heu...oui...,dit la concerné.

-Tu viens dit-elle.Nous rentrons au local !au revoir Carrie !

-Au revoir Camélia !

**0000000000000**

\- Elle est très gentille,tu ne trouve pas,Célia ?

Célia ne répondit pas,Camélia n'avait pas l'air de voir dans son jeu,comment osait-elle dire ça sur David !mais,si elle disait vrai ?si David à volontairement fait croire aux autres qu'il était dépressif ?elle le vit avec son frère,il avait l'air un peu mieux,mais son état est toujours aussi maladif.

Plus tard,le soir,Célia n'arrivait pas à dormir,quelque chose ne tournait pas rond là-dedans.Ce qu'elle savait déjà,c'est que David,Jesse et Carrie ont été dans la même école,et que David aurait été "jaloux" de Jesse,ce n'était pas la première fois,après tout,David avait utilisé le Manchot Empereur numéro 1 pour vaincre Jude,mais c'était assez étrange quand même,elle savait aussi que Carrie n'aimait pas David dû à Jesse.Ca lui fesait bizzard de s'intéresser à lui comme ça,David à toujours resté dans l'ombre de son frère,et si c'était le cas avec Jesse ?et son oeil ?il y avait un garçon qui a eu l'oeil crevé,était-ce lui ou quelqu'un d'autres ?et une autre question la tracassa.Qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière les murs de cet école ?


	8. Chapitre 8:Révélations douteuses

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Natacha (Guest):Merci beaucoup,tu va voir sa réaction quand elle TOUT ce qui se passe dans la vie de David.J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

Le lendemain,Célia examina David de très près,tout en s'occupant de la gestion de l'équipe.La nuit,elle fit quelque recherche sur l'école Chandler mais rien.Il s'avère qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'information sur cet école.Elle trouva tout de même quelque chose de précieux:une liste.Cette liste contenait le nom des derniers élèves de l'école Chandler,et elle contenait le nom de David Samford,Jesse Andrews,Carrie Marlone,Eddie Klean,Manson Todd et le nom de plusieurs autres enfants.Étant donné qu'elle ne receverait sans doutes aucunes réponses de la part de David,elle chercha le nom d'autres personnes.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fait,Célia ?

Célia trouva Silvia,elle aussi en pyjama.Devant sa chambre.

-Eh bien...heu...,bégaya Célia.Je me renseigne sur les antécédents des joueurs de la J-league !

-À cet heure-ci ?fit Sylvia,incrédule.Tu devrais te reposer,Célia,il fait assez tard.

-Je sais,dit Célia.Mais il faut que je le sache !le match est dans trois semaines et je n'ai rien trouvé sur Jesse Andrews !

-Et les autres joueurs ?demanda Silvia.Tu y a pensée ?

-Quatres des joueurs,ainsi que la manageuse était dans l'école Chandler !l'école des petits prodiges !

-Ça pourrait attendre demain,dit-elle.Le match est dans trois semaines !

Silvia s'approcha du lit et s'installa.Elle vit les notes de son amie,ainsi que de nombreux numéros.

-Célia,dit Silvia.A quoi servent tous ces numéros ?

-C'est pour heu...savoir quels genre de personnes est Jesse Andrews !je ne sais pas toi,mais ce type ne m'inspire pas confiance !et David est très malade et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de lui !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?demanda Silvia.

-Oh...une intuition !

Silvia se mit à rire,puis,elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si je ne te connaissait pas,dit-elle.Je dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui !

-Qui "lui" ?demanda Célia.

-David.

**000000000000000**

Célia était partie faire,comme on pourrait appeller ça,du porte à porte.Elle alla voir les personnes qui était dans cet fameuse école.Ce ne fut vraiment pas un franc succès,étant donné que personnes ne voulait entendre le nom de Jesse,et quand elle parlait de David,il firent comme si elle n'existait pas.Les choses se gâtaient encore plus lorsqu'on leur parlait de ces fameuses rumeurs.Puis,Célia trouva le nom d'une jeune fille,il s'avère qu'elle habite dans le même quartier qu'elle.Après l'entraînement,elle repartis chez elle,tout en rendant visite à ses parents,elle s'éclipsa un moment afin de la rencontrer.

-Excusez-moi ?dit-elle.C'est vous Rachel Grace ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers Célia,elle acquiesca pendant que la manageuses s'avança vers elle.

-Oui,dit elle.Vous êtes Célia Hills,je crois ?

-Oui,dit Célia.Je peux vous parlez avec vous quelques temps ?

-Pourquoi ?demanda Rachel.

-Vous connaissez David Samford ?

Là,Rachel se raidit,ça fesait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce nom,mais pourquoi voulait-elle savoir des choses sur lui ?elle s'en alla mais Célia l'attrapa par le bras.

-Dites-moi ce que vous savez s'il vous plait !c'est important !

-Et moi je ne veux plus rien à voir avec lui !

-S'il vous plait !David est le meilleur ami de mon frère !je veux juste savoir si les rumeurs sont vrais !

-Célia écoute-moi !David est un pervers narcissique !et il ne faut pas que ton grand-frère s'approche de lui !

-David ?un...pervers narcissique ?fit Célia.

-Je sais que ça doit être un peu dur à croire mais...c'est la vérité...David était très jaloux de Jesse et...je pense qu'en le revoyant David as dû recommencer à dire des histoires sur Jesse et...en guise de punitions...nous l'avions un petit peu persécutés mais ça n'as duré que trois jours !ensuite,il a raconté à la police qu'on le maltraitait depuis la maternelle,et...voilà comment l'école as fermé...

-Et...David n'as eu aucuns remord ?demanda Célia.

-Non...mais heureusement qu'il y a eu justice !dit Rachel,fière.

-Justice ?

-Oui !puisque Jesse,Eddie et Manson ont été dans la J-league !ça n'aurait pas pu être possible si David avait continué son cinéma !quel merde il peut être !il n'as pas déja provoqué des problèmes à ton frère ?

**0000000000000**

Célia repensa au paroles de Rachel.Jude devrait être mit en garde !elle sait maintenant que David est en faite une mauvaise personne,quand elle vit ce dernier parler avec son frère,Célia fronça des sourcils,elle s'avança vers eux.

_-...il ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui lui ai arrivé là-bas,et quand je l'avait rencontrer pour la première fois,il était très solitaire...et renfermé...il ne parlait à personne..._

Célia eu un déclic un instant en repesant à ce qu'as dit son frère...et si Rachel était du coté de Carrie ?cela expliquerait tout !mais...cela n'explique pas si ces rumeurs étaient vrais ou fausses.Si David était si renfermé et solitaire alors...ça veut dire que c'est lui la victime et pas l'inverse !et c'est vrai que le meilleur ami de son frère avait fait des choses horribles par le passé quand il y avait Ray Dark.Mais son grand frère a un bon jugement des gens,tout comme Mark,alors elle devrait leur faire confiance.

**000000000000000**

Quand David partis voir son père quand ce dernier avait un "jour de congé" il vit que des gens le suivent,en se retournant,il ne voyait personnes,mais encore une fois,il vit que de simple silhouette,David ne se sentait pas rassuré d'un coup.Quand il tourna dans une rue pour rentrer dans son quartier,il se fit stopper par trois garçons et leur chef.Il le reconnu.

-Jesse...

Ce dernier le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

-David,est-ce que t'es partis te plaindre chez tes chers petits amis ?

David secoua la tête,refusant de répondre.

-Alors dit-moi pourquoi unes des manageuses de TON équipe est venu interrogé plusieurs de nos anciens camarades ?!

-Je...je ne sais pas...,dit-il.

David se fit prendre son sac,ce dernier tenta de le récupéré mais il le balanca chacuns vers eux,jusqu'à qu'il tombe aux mains de Jesse.

-Je t'avait dit de ne pas aller te plaindre vers tes camarades après qu'on a terminé l'école !

-Jesse rends le moi et laisse moi partir !

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?dit Jesse.Parce-que tu va voir ton cher petit papa ?c'est ça ?et lui ?il est au courant que son fils est un pleurnichard et une merde inutile ?et si je m'en prenait à lui ?comme avant,tu te souviens ?

-Jesse...je t'en supplis...ne recommence pas comme à l'école je t'en prit...

-Alors dit moi à qui tu nous as balancé !

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne alors laisse-moi tranquille maintenant...je t'en supplie...

-Menteur !cria Eddie en le tenant fermement.Tu sais quoi Jesse ?on devrait lui baisser son pantalon !

-Bonne idée !confirma Jesse.

Alors quand David tenta de se débattre,Manson et Eddie le plaqua au sol et ce dernier avec Jesse lui retira son pantalon David se débattait de toutes ses forces pour sortir de son emprise mais sans succès.

-Laisse-toi faire !dit Jesse pendant que les autres rigolèrent.

-Lachez-moi !lâchez moi les gars !dit en tentant de se débattre.

Les garçons jetèrent son pantalon pendant qu'ils prennèrent le sac de leur victime.Ils vidèrent ses affaires et les éparpillèrent de partout dans la rue.

-Il l'as bien mérité cet merde !dit Manson en partant avec les autres.

David se retrouva à nouveau seul.Il se remit son survêtement et ramassa ses affaires,Jesse recommence à lui faire du mal.Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêté là,son père va lui demander à nouveau ce qui lui ait arrivé,il sait qu'il est terrorisé par Jesse.Mais les autres l'ignore,et subir des humiliations chaques fois qu'il le croise.Et il va devoir infomré son père que ça recommence,il ne veut pas...mais il n'as pas le choix.


	9. Chapitre 9:Une famille ?

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Coucou !voici le neuvième chapitre !et dans celui-ci,vous allez comprendre de quoi Jesse parlait.**

**Natacha (Guest):Et attend,ce n'est pas encore fini...**

-Papa ?je suis rentré !

David rentra chez lui et il vit son père assis,avec des papiers éparpillées sur la table.L'homme leva la tête pour voir son fils.

-Bienvenu à la maison,David !dit l'homme.

David sourit et s'assit à coté de lui.

-Comment tu vas ?demanda David.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'inquièter pour moi,dit Mr Samford.

-L'assistante social est venu ?demanda David.

-David...ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-Dit-le moi !s'il te plait...

D'habitude,David ne demandait jamais si les services sociaux venaient chez eux,quand David as subit ses "problèmes" à l'école,les professeurs ont appelé les services sociaux pour vérifier si ça vient des parents.Et un jour,David a été retiré de la garde de son père,il n'as reprit la garde qu'il y a à peine deux ans.

-David,ils ont dit qu'ils viendront cet semaine,mais il ne m'ont pas dit quand.

David fit un sourire triste et baissa la tête.Mr Samford prit la joue de son fils pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?demanda son père.Je le sais parce-que tu as une mine triste !il y a eu quelques chose de grave ?

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir à son père.

-C'est...ce sont les adversaires que nous allons affrontez...

-Tes adversaires ?dit son père.David,tu est si anxieux que ça ?

-C'est different...c'est...la J-league junior national...

Là,le père de David regardait son fils d'un air grave,David regrettait de lui en avoir parlé mais...il devrait le savoir.

-Tu veux dire que Jesse et sa bande ont...

-Oui...ils ont recommencé...,dit David.

-David...il faut que tu en parle maintenant !tu sais parfaitement de quoi il est capable !

-Je sais...mais Jesse menace de s'en prendre aux autres...et je ne veux pas qu'on me rejette à nouveau.

À ce moment,son père le prit par les épaules.

-David,écoute-moi,Jude et les autres ne sont pas comme Jesse et sa bande !ils ne se moqueront pas de toi !ce sont de vrais amis contrairement à eux !

-Et si tu te trompait ?dit David.Si il cache leur jeu ?Jesse m'a fait le même coup il y a des années,si Jesse leur envoie des photos de ce qu'ils m'ont fait ou qu'il raconte ce qu'il m'est arrivé,je serai exclu de l'équipe !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?demanda son père.Est-ce que Jude t'as déja fait souffrir au collège ?comme Jesse l'as fait ?

David réflechissa un intant,Jude était le seul,quand il était encore à la Royal Academy,à ne jamais l'avoir brimé ou même taquiné,et il a toujours pris soin de lui.Il ne lui en a jamais voulu à Jude d'avoir quitté son collège pour rejoindre Raimon,et Jude a toujours pris soin des autres avant lui-même.Alors que Jesse...eh bien Jesse...

**0000000000000**

_David était enfermé dans un placard,dans le noir,une poigne tenait fermement son t-shirt bleu ciel,Jesse l'avait trainé par les cheveux dans le placard en question avant de le jeté sur le mur._

_-Jesse...arrête...j'ai rien dit à personne...,dit David._

_-Alors pourquoi il a débarqué en se plaignant que son fils est intimidé ?!cria Jesse.T'es qu'une balance,Samford !_

_Jesse donna un coup de poing à sa victime et aussi __des coup de pieds.David le supplia d'arrêté en pleurant._

_-Oh non !dit Jesse.Ca ne va pas se passé comme ça !c'est la chance de ma vie et je refuse de la laissé passer à cause de toi et de ton père !_

_Il attacha David avec du scotch,ce dernier ne riposta pas beaucoups,trop affaibli par les coups.Il revint après pour voir un groupe de plusieurs enfant venir.David écarquilla des yeux.Jesse le prit par les aisselles._

_-J'ai un jeu super !vous pouvez le frappez où vous voudrez sauf le visage !_

_-Pourquoi ?dit un enfant._

_-Pour quelque chose...,dit Jesse.Allez faites le !_

_Les enfant frappèrent chacuns leur tour sur le pauvre David avant de le laissé agonisé.Jesse avait sorti un briquet et commença à l'approcher de David._

_-Non !dit David.Je t'en prit !pitié..._

_-C'est pour ton bien !_

_Puis,il toucha la peau de son bras meurtri,David hurla de douleur et pleura,priant que Jesse arrête.Quand il parti,David resta là,sans bouger.Jesse,quand à lui,alla vers le proviseur._

_-Monsieur ?je peux vous parlez ?c'est très urgent !_

**00000000000000**

David n'avait pas répondu à la question de son père,à la place,il est parti se réfugié dans sa chambre.Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à ça ?ce doit être le pire souvenir qu'il a !non.Il a un souvenir bien plus terrible que celui-ci.

-David ?tu es rentré ?viens nous allons dîné !

Cette voix qui lui parlé est la femme de son père.Et non,ce n'est pas sa mère mais sa belle-mère !quand son père perdit sa garde,son père avait rencontrer une jeune femme qui l'aida à surmonter cet épreuve,et il en était tombé amoureux.David n'avait pas très bien compris au départ,puisque ses parents avait divorcé quand il était jeune et revoir son père avec une autre femme l'avait tout de même choqué.

-David !tu viens ?dit elle en entrant.

Elle le vit allongé dans son lit,un peu ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?demanda t'elle.

-Rien...,dit il en se levant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas,mais elle n'était pas sa mère.Il est tout de même en bon terme avec elle,enfin,quand ils se parlent.A table,c'était très silencieux,enfin,son père et sa belle-mère se parlait entre eux,mais David resta silencieux tout le long du repas.

-Alors,dit son père.David,est-ce que tout va bien à l'entraînement ?

-Mm...,dit-il en hochant la tête.

-L'entraînement ?dit sa belle-mère.Je pensait que tu lui aurait parlé du lycée qu'il...

-J'en suis pas sûr...,dit David.Je...je crois que je vais changer je veux de lycée...je veux m'éloigner des autres...

-Déja ?dit son père.Est-ce c'est à cause de...

-Ca n'as rien à voir !répliqua David.C'est juste qu'il y d'autre bon lycée et je ne veux plus suivre Jude comme un petit chien !

-David,dit son père.Je ne veux pas que tu détruise ton avenir à cause de Jesse et...

Brusquement,David se leva de table et ouvrit la porte.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

David secoua la tête,c'est une femme des services sociaux,il les reconnaissait.

-Bonsoir,dit son père en se levant.Entrez je vous en prit !

La jeune femme entra et examina toutes les pièces,elle vit également David,heureusement,il avait prit une douche avant qu'ils arrivent,si il ne l'avait pas fait,il aurait sans doutes eu de très mauvais points et quand il disait ça...

**0000000000000000**

_Le proviseur voulait le voir,__il ne savait pas pourquoi,quand il entra dans la pièce,il vit une jeune femme_

_-Tu dois être David Samford ?dit-elle._

_Le petit garçon acquiesca.A coté du proviseur,se trouvait Jesse._

_-David,dit le proviseur.S'il te plait,enlève ton t-shirt._

_-Mais pourquoi ?demanda David._

_-Fait ce qu'on te demande !dit la femme._

_David se senti mal à l'aise,il enleva quand même le t-shirt et les adultes virent avec effroie les bleues et les coups du petit garçon._

_-Qui t'as fait ça ?!dit le proviseur._

_David ne voulut pas répondre.Jesse était là,il était terrorisé de leur dire en face ce qui lui arrive._

_-Je vous l'avait dit qu'il ne dirait rien !dit __Jesse.Vas-y David !dit leur que c'est ton père qui t'as fait ça !_

_-Non...,dit David.Ce n'est pas lui qui m'as fait ça !_

_-Alors qui t'as fait ça ?demanda la jeune femme._

_-Excusez moi !je suis en retard et..._

_L'homme qui entra est le père de David._

_-Bonjour Mr Samford,dit la jeune femme.Je suis de la SPE et on m'as informé un cas de maltraitance sur votre fils._

_-Un...cas de maltraitance ?dit Mr Samford.Vous me soupçonner de battre mon enfant ?!_

_-Le petit garçon que vous voyez là est l'ami de votre fils,dit la jeune femme.Il affirme voir votre filschaques jours avec hématomes dans le corps,et nous avons vu de nos propres yeux !_

_-Madame,dit le père de David.Est-ce que vous avez observé la plupart des enfants de cet école ?__mon fils est leur souffre-douleur !_

_-Avez-vous des preuves ?dit la femme._

_-Mon père ne me frappe pas !répliqua David._

_-Alors d'où elle vienne tes brûlures ?!dit le proviseur.Les brûlures sur ton bras ne se sont pas fait tout seul !_

_-C'est...c'est Jesse...c'est Jesse qui m'as fait ça...et les autres élèves de l'école..._

_A cet instant,la femme et le proviseur alla chercher les autres élèves.Pendant que David,son père,ainsi que Jesse resta dans le bureau,David se jeta sur son père en pleurant.Mr Samford tenta de réconforter son fils malgré les sanglots._

_-Ca va aller...,dit l'homme.C'est fini...c'est fini..._

_-Non ce n'est pas fini !cria Jesse.Je vous laisserez pas faire !_

_-Il fallait y penser avant de vouloir maltraité tes camarades,Jesse !_

_-Et de quoi vous vous mêlé monsieur ?!dit Jesse.Et toi !sale balance !t'es qu'une pauve merde David !__t'es qu'un faire-valoir et un bouche-trou !tu me suis comme ub petit chien alors que t'es même pas capable de l'affronter en face !pas étonnant que ta mère t'as abandonné !_

_Là,il n'en pouvait plus,pendant que son fils continuait à pleurer silencieusement,mr Samford s'avança dangereusement de lui et lui donna une gifle.Dans le même temps,la porte s'ouvrit.Deux policiers s'avança vers mr Samford._

_-Monsieur,dit la jeune femme de la SPE.Vous êtes en état d'arrestations pour coups et blessures sur mineur._

_David tenta,malgré son état émotionnelle,de leur dire que c'est faux,que ce n'est pas lui le coupable,il tenta de les suivre mais il fut stoppé par cette jeune femme._

_-Papa !cria David,en pleurs.Non !s'il vous plait !papa !PAPA !_

_Là,il s'effondra,éclatant en sanglot,pendant que Jesse souriait par sa victoire._

**0000000000000**

David regardait son bras,cette cicatrice y est encore malgré les années.Quand l'assistante sociale est arrivée,il est monté dans sa chambre,cachant la boite de somnifère et tout ce qui pourrait être "soupçonneux" chez lui.Depuis cet histoire,David souffre de cet paranoïa d'être séparé de son père à nouveau pour des choses qu'il n'as pas fait et d'être replacer à nouveau en famille d'accueil,évidemment,si il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses rumeurs,peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais remis en cause la garde parentale,sa mère ne pouvait pas s'en occuper non plus,ayant de graves problèmes avec la justice.Maintenant qu'elle était parti,il voulut penser à autres chose,et cet autres chose était ce que Jesse parlait tout à l'heure.

_-Alors dit-moi pourquoi unes des manageuses de TON équipe est venu interrogé plusieurs de nos anciens camarades ?!_

Unes des manageuses ?directement,il pensa à Célia,bien qu'il ne l'as connaissait que très peu,il se doutait bien que ce serait la seul à vouloir enquêter là-dessus.En y repensant,une autre pensée paranoïaque lui vint:et si Jesse s'en prenait à elle ?il savait qu'il en était bien capables !si elle continuait sur sa lancée,il se pourrait bien qu'elle ne tombe entre ses griffes.

**Voilà,vous avez aimez ?laissez moi un commentaire s'il vous plait.**

**Comme vous l'avez vu,je n'ai pas donnée de prénom au père et à la belle-mère de David,étant donnée que je ne sais pas si je vais les mettre plus en avant dans l'histoire que Jude/Kidou et les autres...**

**Mais bon,maintenant,je vais mettre un petit peu plus en avant la relation de nos deux principaux.**


	10. Chapitre 10:Le trouble

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

Une fois que la pression à son bras se détacha,le médecin nota sur son carnet.

-Ta tension artérielle est plus haute que la normal,dit le docteur.Tu prend des médicaments ?quelque chose ?

-Je n'ai rien pris du week-end complet,dit David.Mais j'ai juste quelque troubles du sommeil...

-Ce doit être le stress et l'insomnie alors,dit le docteur.

Les joueurs devaient suivre une visite médicale,évidemment,David craignait le pire.Il examina ensuite son coeur avec un stéthoscope et sa bouche,une fois les examens finit,il dit:

-Tu devrait commencer à dormir sans ses médicaments,et apprend à te détendre un peu,si ca continue,tu devra appeller ton coach.

David hocha la tête avant de se rhabiller.Il n'avait pas prit un seul somnifère pendant tout le week-end,l'assistante social lui fesait très peur.En sortant,il tomba nez à nez avec Célia.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherche ?!dit David.

-Ce que je cherche ?dit Célia.

-Je me suis fait agressé hier !dit David.Le gars m'as dit que c'était la faute d'unes de NOS manageuses !

-Et tu a directement pensé que c'était moi ?!dit Célia.

-Qui d'autres ce serait ?Nelly ?la seul personne qui lui interresse c'est Mark,Silvia ?elle ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres,et Camélia non plus à mon avis.Par contre,toi,tu te mêle bien de choses qui ne te regarde pas !

-Je fais ça pour l'équipe !répliqua Célia.Et tu fait partie de l'équipe !alors évidemment que je m'y inquiète !

-Arrête ça !dit David.Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherche,mais arrête ça !tu va te mettre en danger !

-En danger ?dit Célia.En danger de qui ?de Jesse ?

-Célia,dit David.Je le connais !je sais de quoi il est capable !alors ne t'en mêle pas,s'il te plait !

-Et pourquoi ?est-ce que c'est vrai toutes ces rumeurs qui circulent sur ton ancienne école ?!

Il tapa sur le mur et cria avec colère:

-Arrête de te mêlé de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas !

Puis,il partis,il savait qu'il avait prit un gros risque en la traitant de cet manière.Mais...il n'avait pas le choix !elle en sait trop,et ce le risque que Jesse s'en prenne à elle peut se multiplier.

**00000000000000**

L'entraînement se passa plutôt bien,sauf pour David,qui se sentait extrêmement mal depuis tout le week-end.Il n'arrivait pas à faire des passes avec précisions,il manqua plusieurs réceptions et quand lui,Jude et Caleb ont tenté le manchot Empereur numéro 3,le tir marquait au dessus des filets.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive,Samford ?!dit Caleb.Réveille-toi bon sang !

Ce fut la première fois depuis des années qu'il manquait un tir,il en avait envie de pleurer,mais il ne pourrait pas,toutes l'équipe ne doit pas le voir dans cet état de nerf.

-Je...je suis désolé...,dit David.

-Tu dors ou quoi ?!continua Caleb.T'es une chiffe-molle depuis ce matin !

Une...chiffe-molle.David se sentit mal par cet remarque,mais il refusait de s'enfuir comme la dernière fois,et avec Célia qui était au courant de son secret,il devrait se calmer.

**00000000000000**

Juste après l'entraînement,Jude,David et Caleb se retrouva dans la ville et discuta,mais David est un peu à part depuis le début de la conversation.Il regarde ailleurs,il n'écoute même pas,et quand Jude essaie de le faire entrer dans leur "cercle" il ne le regarde même pas,trop absorbé par ses pensées.

-David,hey tu m'écoute ?

Cet fois là,David regarda Jude,qui avait l'air très inquièt.

-Est-ce que ça va ?demanda Jude.

-Oui...,dit il.Ca va...

En faite,David ne vas PAS bien,il souffre,il repense à la veille.Jude ne doit pas l'apprendre.

-Tu es dépressif...,déclara Jude.Si il quelque chose ne vas pas,dit le moi !

-Je vais bien...c'est rien...

-Ca fait des heures que tu reste à l'écart de moi et de Caleb !le médecin a dit tout a l'heure que ta tension a grimpé en flèche !

-Au faites,vous irez dans le même lycée tout les deux !dit Caleb pour changer de conversation.

-Je n'irez pas là-bas...,dit David.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?!fit Jude.

-Je ne compte pas aller le même lycée que toi au printemps...,dit David.Excuse-moi...mais...

-David,dit Jude.C'est uns des meilleurs lycées de la régions et ils t'accepte dans leur école et toi tu refuse d'y aller ?!

-Jude...essaie de comprendre je...

-Quelque chose ne vas pas,dit Jude.Tu refuse de me dire ce qu'il t'arrive !tu recommance comme en première années !

-Jude...

-En première années ?dit Caleb.Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-L'assistante social est venu chez moi hier,déclara David.

Jude fronça des sourcils,alors c'est ça qui le tracasse ?

-Et elle a dit quelque chose à ce sujet ?dit Jude.

David secoua la tête.Jude le prit par les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas,dit Jude.Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont t'eloigner de ton père à nouveau.

Même si il tentait de réconforter son ami,Jude comprenait qu'il souffrait.Mais Jude ignorait tout de lui,il voulait tellement l'aider,il voulait le protéger,depuis sa première années de collège.

**0000000000000000**

-A ton avis,dit Eddie.Tu crois que c'est elle,Jesse ?

-Aucuns doutes là-dessus,dit il.Je vais ré-apprendre a David comment se tenir !

Jesse prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

-Allô ?oui...j'ai un service à te demander...


	11. Chapitre 11:L'agression

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne**.

Quand elle était dans les couloirs,toutes seule,elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Carrie.

-Oh !tu es là,Carrie ?dit Célia.

Mais Carrie ne la regardait pas du même oeil qu'elle.Elle vit deux autres filles derrières elle,et parmi ces filles,se trouvaient Rachel.

-Rachel ?mais qu'est-ce que tu...

-Je t'avait dit d'abandonner !dit-elle.

-Abandonner ?fit Célia,méfiante.Dit-moi,est-ce que c'est la vérité ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour ?

-Bien-sûr que non !j'ai tout fait pour que tu arrête,mais tu es plus têtue que je ne l'aurait pensé !

-Je sais que tu mentait !Jude connait David mieux que vous,ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est son meilleur ami !

Quand elle avança pour partir,elle fut plaqué par Rachel et l'autre fille,puis,elle l'amena dans les vestiaires où se trouveraient des douches,les filles attacha Célia et laissa le robinet ouvert.Les jeunes filles ricannaient.

-Essaye de te plaindre et c'est David qui prendra à ta place !dit Carrie.

Puis,elle partis.Une heure plus tard,un garçon arriva et lui enleva le scotch.Célia n'appréciait pas ça,pas son sauvetage,mais le garçon qui l'as sauvé:Jesse Andrews.

-Pourquoi ta petite amie m'as fait ça ?!dit Célia.

-Je croyais qu'elle t'avait prévenu,dit-il.Elle t'as dit de ne plus te mêlé de notre école !

-Et pourquoi ?!qu'as-tu de si honteux à cacher dans cet école ?

-Je n'ai aucunes honte à avoir !répliqua Jesse.

-Ah oui ?parce-que c'est de la fierté d'avoir fait de David ton souffre-douleur ?!

-Tu as des preuves contre ça ?demanda Jesse.Est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un t'as dit que je l'ai intimidé ?

-Je sais que c'est la vérité !dit Célia.Mais tu t'en tira pas comme ça !

-Ne dit rien,dit-il.Ou bien ce sera David qui en paiera les conséquences !

-Justement,dit-elle.Non !il ne te croiseront pas contrairement à moi !

Sans crier gare,Jesse l'attrapa et l'amena dans un placard.Célia se fit plaqué contre le mur,la jeune fille,prise de panique,se débattit de toutes ses forces,mais Jesse est beaucoups plus puissant qu'elle.

-À l'aide !cria Célia.

Jesse rigola de sa détresse,il tenait fermement les poignets de la jeune fille.

-A ta place,dit Jesse.Je ferme ma gueule !

-A l'aide !Jude !cria Célia.

Le garçon sourit et toucha sa cuisse,Célia tenta de lui donna des coups de pieds sans succès,il rapprocha sa main de son visage.

-Tu as une si jolie bouche pourtant !dit il.Je me demande si David a déja goûté avant moi...

-Éloigne toi de moi !cria t'elle.Jude !Jude au secours !

-Ton grand frère ne viendra pas !dit-il.Maintenant,je vais te faire voir ce que ça fait de me tenir tête petite pétasse !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit et tout à coups,plus rien.Ce que vit Célia,c'est que Jesse fut frappé,la silhouette qu'elle vit n'était pas son frère...mais David !ce dernier,après avoir donné plusieurs coups à Jesse se précipita vers elle,puis,l'attrapa par le bras.

-Célia !viens on s'en va !

**00000000000**

Après une course poursuite éfreinner,il s'arrêta juste à coté du local,Célia tremblait,David tenait toujours sa main fermement.La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux,elle n'aurait pas pensée que Jesse pourrait lui faire aussi mal.David,qui venait de raccrocher au téléphone,s'approcha d'elle.

-J'ai appelé Jude,dit-il.Je ne lui ai rien dit mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle s'accrocha à lui,en pleurant.À ce moment là,David culpabilisa,tout est de sa faute,il le sait pourtant !il a tellement envie de lui dire,mais...il la mettrait encore plus en danger.Ce que Carrie et les autres lui ont fait,si ils continuons,ce pourrait être pire...

-Je suis désolé Célia...si Jesse m'as fait ça c'est à cause de moi...

Célia ouvrit les yeux pour le voir,elle vit son regard,il culpabilise pour ce qu'il s'ait passé,elle le voit,Célia sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute,mais pourtant,elle peut se blamée elle-même.

-Célia...Jesse me...

-Célia !

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami,il rougit à la position où il est,après tout,sa petite soeur est dans ses bras quand même !Il se retira pour laisser passer Jude qui l'enlaça.

-Célia !qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!

-Je vais bien,Jude...,murmurait-elle.

-Non tu ne va pas bien !répliqua Jude.David m'as dit que tu t'es fait agressée !

Elle écarquilla des yeux.Agressée ?David n'as sortie que ça,quand elle le vit,ses yeux étaient remplie de peur.David a peur.Elle le sait,si il a subit ce genre de choses depuis longtemps,et Jude est son meilleur ami,mais si elle dit que c'est Jesse et sa copine,ils sont bien capables de s'en prendre à lui.Jude l'amena dans le local,elle se retourna pour voir David,il lui souriait,un sourire franc et rassurant,le genre de sourire qui voulait dire:tout ira bien.

**0000000000000000**

Elle clarifia quelque détails de son "enquête".Elle sait maintenant que très peu de personnes sont avec David,alors elle ne peut faire confiance à personne.Elle est maintenant convaincu que les rumeurs sont vrais.Quand soudain,elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

-Entrez !dit-elle.

Ce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas non plus,c'est que David se trouva devant elle.

-Célia,je peux te parler ?demanda David.

Elle hocha la tête.

-S'il te plait arrête !dit il froidement.

-Arrête ?demanda Célia.

-Arrête !arrête d'enquêter sur ma vie privée,arrête de tenir tête à Jesse pour me défendre,s'il te plait !arrête !

-Pas question !dit Célia.Si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête,dit moi ce que Jesse t'as fait !

-Hors de question !

-Pourquoi ?!

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risque en continuant !dit David.Mais si tu veux vraiment que Jesse recommence comme tout à l'heure,fais le !si tu veux continuer à me pourir la vie,fais le !et si tu veux que rompre mon amitié avec ton frère,vas-y fait le !t'as toutes les cartes en mains !

-Mais dit moi pourquoi ça te gêne tellement que je cherche des infos sur toi ?

-Parce-que ça ne te regarde pas !dit David.Je veux que tu arrête !tu ne vas pas chercher grand choses en continuant comme ca !

-David,quand est-ce que tu va comprendre que tu as besoins de tes amis pour aller mieux ?!!

-Jamais !dit il avant de partir.

Il claqua fermement la porte,Célia ne vit plus le garçon calme qu'elle voyait avec son frère,elle vit un autre garçon.Un garçon désespéré et peureux.Un garçon qui a désespérément besoin d'aide.

**Voilà,ça vous as plu ?vous pouvez me laissez un commentaire.**

**Bon,j'ai un peu de mal avec la relation entre Jude/Kidou et David/Sakuma.Etant donné que Jude/Kidou ne connait rien du passé de David/Sakuma.**


	12. Chapitre 12:Des doutes

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

Cela fait déja une semaine qu'ils d'entraînait pour ce match,ils avaient un peu progressé et etait motivé.Célia et David mettait de plus en plus de distqnce entre eux,Jude avait remercié David d'avoir sauvé sa petite soeur mais il lui avait également demander ce qu'il se passait.Le borgne ne répondit pas,trop honte de ce qu'il se passait,en ce moment,il devrait clarifier des choses avec Jesse,avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à nouveau à Célia.

**000000000000000**

-Il faut qu'on parle !

David et Jesse étaient face à face,David serrait les poings pendant que Jesse souriait.

-Vas-y !dit Jesse.Je t'écoute !

-Arrête de t'en prendre à Célia !dit David.Elle n'as rien fait de mal !

-Rien fait de mal ?dit Jesse.Je ne sais pas si tu est au courant mais c'est elle qui as interrogé nos anciens camarades !

-C'est fini !dit David.Je lui ai fait bien comprendre que...

Brusquement,Jesse agrippa David par le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Et toi ?dit Jesse.Est-ce que tu ne vas pas nous balancer à tes amis ?!

-Jesse...

-Elle peut-être pas !mais toi,tu serais bien capable de nous dénoncer !

-Je ne te demande qu'une chose...dit David.Laisse Célia en dehors de ça d'accord...?

-Très bien !dit Jesse.Mais si jamais je la revoie fouiner là où ça ne l'as regarde pas,je te bute !

Il lâcha David,qui tenait toujours son col,c'est bien la première fois qu'il demande une chose pareil à Jesse,pourquoi était-il tellement motivé à la protéger ?après tout,Jude pourrait bien le faire à sa place...mais là on parlait de Jesse,et pour que Jude la protège il faudrait qu'il avoue tout ce qui lui ai arrivé...

**000000000000000**

Célia ne voulait pas abandonné,même si David lui avait demandé d'arrêter.Elle savait que c'était pour sa sécurité,mais elle devrait admettre qu'elle se battait pour une cause perdu,car oui,David est une cause perdu,elle savait qu'il préférerait mourir que de tout avoué aux autres.

-Quelque chose ne va pas,Célia ?dit Silvia.

-Hein...?non pourquoi ?demanda la concernée.

-Tu est dans la lune depuis quelque temps...,dit Camélia.

-Au faite,dit Silvia.Tu as trouvé des informations sur nos adversaires ?

-Rien de plus sur cet école...,dit Célia.Mais je cherche encore.

Oui,pour chercher,elle va chercher encore plus...Célia n'allait pas baisser les bras,mais cette fois,elle devra être plus discrète.Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle voulait tellement savoir la vérité,avant ça,elle ne s'inquiètait pas de David,ni des autres amis de son frère,mais,quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

_-Si je ne te connaissait pas,je dirait que tu es amoureuse de lui !_

_-Qui "lui" ?_

_-David._

A cet instant,Célia rougit,amoureuse de David ?elle n'y pensait même pas !pas que David soit une mauvaise personne mais...elle craignait la réaction de Jude,lui qui n'aimait pas qu'on s'approche trop près d'elle...mais elle le trouvait fascinant,très fascinant,il est comme un livre ouvert,mais avec des mots difficile à déchiffrer...David est un garçon calme et poli de nature,mais devient de plus en plus dépressif de jour en jour,elle n'imagine même pas comment il sera le jour du match.

**00000000000000**

Jude et Caleb étaient partis à nouveau en ville,David n'avait pas voulu venir avec eux,ayant un "truc à faire".Et quand on parle du loup...

-Tu le trouve pas un peu bizzard,dit Jude.Depuis quelques temps,il est agit de façon étrange.

-Bizzard ?dit Caleb.Quand tu dit bizzard...tu parle le fait qu'il joue comme une merde à l'entraînement ?ou du fait qu'il soit plus avec ta chère soeur qu'avec toi ?

-David ne va pas bien et...attend quoi ?!s'exclama Jude.

-Si tu veux savoir,dit Caleb avec un sourire narquois.Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec ta petite soeur,il est même venu hier soir dans la chambre de ta petite soeur,j'ai rien vu de plus...de toute façon,ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Attendez,comment Caleb savait que David et Célia se voyait.Et d'ailleurs,pourquoi elle s'interresse a lui d'un coup ?

-Ah,ricanna Caleb.Tu n'as pas remarqué un seul instant que ta chère petite soeur s'interressait à uns de tes amis d'enfance ?ils se roulent probablement des pelles en cachette !

-Je te crois pas...,dit Jude.Célia n'est pas du genre à se laissé faire !

-Elle n'est pas non plus du genre à ne pas s'intéresser aux proches de son frère ?dit Caleb.Si j'avais une petite soeur,qui n'arrivera jamais,et qu'elle passe beaucoups de temps avec mon meilleur ami,je surveillerais ça de très près !

-David ne s'interesse pas à Célia,dit Jude.Et jamais il ne ferait du mal à des jeunes filles,il n'est pas comme ça.

-Il ne s'interesse pas à elle ?c'est assez bizzard que ce soit lui qui soit venu à son secours quand elle a été soi-disant agressée,et tu n'as remarqué quelque chose ?quelque chose qui sort de l'ordinaire ?

En y repensant,Jude avait remarqué que Célia s'était accrochée à David,avant que ce dernier ne la repousse à son arrivée,mais Jude pensait un instant qu'elle avait très peur,et que la seul personne venu à ce moment est David,mais c'est vrai qu'elle le regarde beaucoups depuis quelque temps.Le problème,c'est que David a un passé troublant et...mais si Célia le savait ?si Celia en savait plus sur David qu'il en sait ?

**00000000000000000**

Célia était de nouveau partie faire les courses,seule,Jude n'était pas là,ni David,et Silvia voulait venir avec elle après avoir su pour cet histoire,mais elle avait insisté pour y aller seule.Elle acheta tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'équipe.En chemin du retour,elle tomba nez à nez avec quelqu'un.

-David ?que fais-tu là ?

-En promenade,dit-il.J'allais voir mon père et je suis tombé par hasard sur toi.

-Dit plutôt que tu me suis,dit Célia.Tu as peur que je Jesse m'attaque de nouveau,c'est ça ?

-Juste par précautions,dit David en détournant sonson regard d'elle.Je le connais depuis longtemps,et ce type ne remplit pas toutes ses promesses...

-Ses promesse ?quelles promesses ?

A cet instant,David savait qu'il avait commis une gaffe,il avait parlé a Jesse mais elle ne le savait pas,mais maintenant,elle était obligés de savoir.

-J'ai parlé à Jesse tout a l'heure...,dit David.Il m'as dit qu'il ne va plus s'en prendre a toi.

-Alors pourquoi tu me suis ?

-Je te l'ai dit:juste par précautions.

Un silence plomba l'ambiance,aucuns des deux n'osait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Est-ce que...,commença David.Tu ne voudrait pas passer chez moi ?

Célia en fit tomber ses courses.

-Juste comme ça,dit David.C'est juste par précaution si tu est fatigué ou quoi que ce soit d'autre je...

-Oui,dit-elle.Pourquoi pas !

**Voilà !Célia va rencontrer la "famille" de David,et elle en saura un peu plus sur son passé.Mais bon,je sais pas si je vais mettre un nom ou pas dans cet "famille" pour dire de ne pas faire OC.**

**Bref,laissez moi un commentaire s'il vous plait.**


	13. Chapitre 13:Rencontre

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

**Salut !je sais,j'ai prit mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre,mais comme je suis également sur Wattpad,j'ai un peu de mal à écrire plusieurs fics en mêmes temps,mais le chapitre est là est c'est ce qui compte !**

David fit entrer Célia chez lui,la pièce semblait propres,l'endroit avait l'air calme aussi.Elle vit un homme avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux oranges,elle devait se douté qur ce soit le père de David.

-Je ne savais pas que tu ramenait une invitée à la maison,dit l'homme.

-Je sais,répondit David.J'ai voulu te prévenir mais ma batterie m'as laché !enfin bref,Célia je te présente mon père et papa je te présente Célia,une...amie.

-Je suis ravi de te rencontrer,dit le père de David avant de se tourner vers son fils.C'est bizzard venant de toi,d'habitude,tu ne ramène personne à la maison.

-Ouais...au faites...on peut parler deux minutes seul à seul ?

L'homme acquiesca et David se dirigea vers la cuisine,en fesant signe à Célia de faire comme chez elle.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne me dit que maintenant que tu as une petite amie ?demanda l'homme.

-Écoute je...attend quoi ?!c'est pas ce que tu crois...je...en faite...c'est...

-Et tes joues rouges ?ça aussi c'est pour ta simple amie ?

-Papa !dit David.C'est la petite soeur de Jude !et Jesse l'as à l'oeil !

-Comment ça ?Jesse l'as à l'oeil ?demanda son père.

-Jesse l'as aggressé l'autre jour...et...

David regarda à travers les fenêtres avant de se tourner vers son père.

-Je suis sûr qu'il nous espionne !dit David.

Son père fronça des sourcils,ça commence à bien faire.Il prit alors son fils par les épaules.

-Tu commence à devenir paranoïaque,David !c'est son retour qui t'as bouleversé et maintenant tu tente de protéger tout le monde...

David s'arrêta un instant,et baissa la tête,c'est vrai qu'il voulait empêché Jesse de détruire sa vie comme il continuait de le faire...

-Papa...s'il te plait...ne lui dit rien sur ce que Jesse nous a fait...et...ne lui parle pas des services sociaux...de rien du tout...

-D'accord...je vais le dire à Mélanie quand elle arrivera...

David hocha la tête,sa belle-mère était un vrai problème chez lui,elle ne comprend pas autant que lui et son père les problèmes...et de ce qu'il a dut ressentir pendant des années.

**00000000000000000**

Célia resta dans le salon,elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi David l'avait laissé là.D'ailleurs,elle ne comprenait déja pas pourquoi David l'avait invité chez lui,elle pensait directement à Jesse,peut-être qui il était inquiet,très inquiet et qu'il l'avait vu,mais de quoi parlait-il avec son père ?que veut-il le cacher ?Soudain,elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et une femme entra,une femme au cheveux brunes et des yeux bleues,elle portait des sacs de course et les posa,elle ne vit la présence de Célia que maintenant.

-Tu doit être une amie de David,n'est-ce pas ?demanda la femme.

-Oui,répondit-elle.Je m'appelle Célia Hills,je suppose que vous sa mère ?

-Non,répondit-elle.Je suis sa belle-mère,Mélanie Samford.

Sa...belle-mère ?alors ça elle ne pensait pas à quelque chose comme ça.Mais où était sa mère alors ?peut-être morte...pensa t'elle,ou bien séparés...

-Heu...David m'a invité à diner chez vous...,dit-elle.

-Ah...j'ignorais qu'il avait des amis...enfin...je connais déja Jude Sharp et Joseph King...

-Jude est mon grand-frère,dit-elle.

-Oh...je vois,dit-elle.

Au même moment,David et son père sortait de la cuisine.

-Tu comptais me dire quand que tu avait une invitée ?demanda Mélanie.

-J'allait te le dire...,dit David.Mais je vois que vous vous connaissez déja...

Célia se sentait de trop dans cet maison,elle voulait partir,mais s'y refusa...après tout,David l'avait invité...

**000000000000000**

Le diner semblait calme,Mr Samford et Mélanie posait plusieurs questions à Célia...David regretta un moment de l'avoir invitée,pourtant,c'était pour son bien,il savait que Jesse l'attaquerai,même en pleine nuit,alors il fallait qu'il prenne des précautions.Célia aida Mélanie pour la vaisselle,les deux jeunes femmes resta seules dans la cuisine.

-Alors David et toi vous êtes proches ?demanda Mélanie.

-En faite...lui et Jude sont très proches...et moi je l'ai connu grâce au foot...

-Je vois,dit Mélanie.J'ignorais que David avait des amis...surtout après ce qui lui ai arriver entre Evan et David...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Evan et David ?demanda Célia.

-David ne te l'as pas dit ?dit Mélanie.Avant que je connaisse Evan,David aurait été victimes de persécution par ses camarades...et Jesse Andrews,uns des enfants,aurait fait croire aux enseignants qu'Evan maltraitait David,les services sociaux s'en ai mêlé et Evan as perdu la garde de David quand il avait entre 10 ans.

Perdu sa garde ?!Jesse y est allé à ce point là !commentas-t'il pu allé aussi loin ?mais quel plaisir il avait à torturé David.

-Mais...pourquoi il a fait ça ?demanda Célia.

-Evan as vu que son fils n'allait pas bien chaques fois qu'il revenait de l'école,répondit Mélanie.Il est partis à l'école et se plaindre aux directeur de n'avoir rien vu...et...Jesse as réussi à convaincre les enseignants que c'était Evan le responsables de ses blessures...

-Et David ?!pourquoi il n'as rien dit ?!ça aurait pu être évité !répliqua Célia.

-Je ne sais pas...Evan ne m'en as pas parlé plus que ça...et David non plus d'ailleurs...ça fait à peine deux ans qu'Evan as pu reprendre sa garde...et crois moi qu'avant...ils ont beaucoup souffert

**0000000000000000**

Plus tard,David raccompagna Célia chez elle,de crainte que Jesse l'attaque par surprise,il préférait recevoir des coups à la place de Célia,il ne voulait en aucuns cas perdre l'amitié de Jude...c'est tout ce qui lui restait après tout...Quand brusquement,Célia s'arrêta de marcher.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait...?

David haussa des sourcils.

-De quoi tu parle ?demanda David.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit aux services sociaux ?dit Célia.Mélanie m'as racontée que tu as été placé en famille d'accueil !et que tu n'as rien dit quand ils ont emmené ton père !

Rien dit tu dit...David pensa à ça,Célia ignore encore tout,mais pourquoi as t'elle raconter à Célia son passé alors que...à moins qu'elle l'ignorait ?

-Célia,je te l'ai déja dit...ça ne te regarde pas...

-Jesse t'as torturé plus que ça !cria Célia.Pourquoi tu le protège ?

-Je ne le protège pas justement !dit David.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

-Ce que je disait importait personne !Jesse était plus crédible que moi !et si je m'attaque à lui,il va s'en prendre à ma famille,encore une fois !tu veux vraiment ça ?!tu veux qu'ils me sépare de mon père à nouveau ?!

-Je veux que ton calvaire s'arrête !cria Célia.C'est tout ce que je veux pour toi !

-On as assez discuté et il est tard !dit David.Viens on s'en va...

**0000000000000000**

Quand il revint chez lui,David ne put s'empêcher d'être en colère contre Mélanie.Il la vit dans le salon,son père n'était pas là.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as raconté ?!

Mélanie n'appréciait vraiment pas le ton que David a employé sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as racontée ?!demanda David,de façon aggressif.

-Rien...,dit Mélanie.

-Alors pourquoi elle sait sur ma garde !c'est toi !elle m'as dit que c'était toi !de quel droit tu parle de mes problèmes sans me demander avant !

-J'ignorais qu'il fallait une autorisation !dit froidement Mélanie.Tu devrais me parler d'un autre ton.

-T'es qui pour parler de ça !c'est pas parce-que t'est mariée avec mon père que ça fait de toi ma mère !tu ne l'est pas !et tu ne le sera jamais !

À cet instant,ce fut la goutte de trop,David en as trop dit,et derrière,se trouvait Evan,les bras croisés et le regard sevère,Mélanie sortit du salon,laissant le père et le fils ensemble.David baissa la tête,honteux.

-Papa...je...,bredouilla David.

-Tu me déçois vraiment.

**000000000000000**

David fut allongé sur son lit,culpabilisant encore de ce qu'il a fait.Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça à Mélianie,il l'aimait comme sa mère,mais ça ne l'est pas...et ça le ronge toujours cet histoire.Quand son père entra dans sa chambre,il s'assit sur le lit.

-Papa...tu dira à Mélanie que...

-Je ne lui dirait rien,dit Evan.C'est à toi d'aller lui présenter des excuses...Mélanie n'était pas au courant,c'est vrai !mais tu n'as pas non plus à crier dessus elle !

-Je sais...je...je voulait pas dire ça !je...je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris je...j'avait l'impression d'être comme...

-Comme Jesse ?coupa Evan.

David ouvrit la bouche mais la referma...son père avait raison.Il est comme Jesse,il se souvenait quand il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital à cause de cet technique interdite,il se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit et fait.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoups pour toi,David !mais il serait peut-être temps de dire à tes amis ses choses que tu cache...il serait peut-être temps que tu demande de l'aide...je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer ta garde tout seul...Mélanie m'as soutenue,et Célia te soutient...Jude aussi...alors s'il te plait...fait un effort.

Evan embrassa son fils sur la tempe avant de sortir de la chambre,les choses se sont passé tellement vite pour David,il se souvenait être devenu comme Jesse le jour où il s'est senti bien intégré à la Royal Academy,Jude l'avait beaucoups aidé,il se souvenait du jour où Jude est venu vers lui pour la première fois,et quand il lui avait parlé,il refuse de perdre son ami,après tout,Jude est comme Jesse,des leadership qu'on écoute sans poser de questions.Il sortis la boîte de somnifère et avala deux cachet avec un verre d'eau avant d'éteindre la lumière,et de replonger dans le noir total.

**00000000000**

_-Papa...je...suis rentré..._

_Evan Samford entendit la voix triste de son fils,il s'approcha de lui et le prit par les épaules._

_-Ça va David ?demanda Evan._

_-Oui...je suis fatigué c'est tout !_

_Quand il observa l'état de son fils,il était sale et avait des coupures et des bleues de partout.Il pensait d'abord aux entraînements de foot mais quand il vit un viel homme qu'il connaissait très bien._

_-Il faut qu'on parle,Samford !dit le viel homme._

_Il regarda à nouveau son fils._

_-David,va te prendre un bain et te changer !_

_Le garçon obéit et laissa les deux hommes sur le seuil de la porte._

_-Qu'est-ce que David as fait,monsieur Scottler ?_

_-J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi,Evan,dit monsieur Scottler.J'ai sorti ton gamin d'un placard,et c'est pas la première fois,ton gamin est persécuté par des gamins de l'école,et je connais les noms de tous les gamins._

_-Mais...pourquoi il ne m'as rien dit ?demanda Evan._

_-Si tu vois ce qu'il se trame dans cet école...j'ai l'impression d'être remonté 40 ans auparavant..._

**Voilà !j'ai quand même trouvée les noms des parents de David,ça fait trop coïncidant mais j'ai pas trouvée mieux -_-'**

**Et la rencontre vous as plu j'espère ?**

**Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !**


	14. Chapitre 14:

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

Demain est un autre jour.C'est ce que tout le monde dit pour un nouveau départ,mais c'est aussi ce qu'on dit pour se rassurer.Pour David,ça voulait juste dire un jour différent d'hier,évidemment,il il y pensait,car depuis son enfance,il n'avait jamais subi les même coups plusieurs jours,et c'était insupportable.

En entrant dans la cuisine,il vit Mélanie,il inspira et expira avant de d'avancer vers elle,honteux.

-Melanie...tu sais...pour hier...,bredouilla David.

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire...,dit Melanie.Mais j'ai discuté avec ton père hier...et c'est vrai que je n'aurais pas dû me mêlé des tes affaires.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir crier dessus hier...j'ai...je te dois beaucoups parce-que...sans toi...je serais toujours en famille d'accueil...alors...je voudrais dire que je regrette ce que je t'ai dit hier...

-Je ne t'en veux pas.

**0000000000000000**

En revenant au local,David se sentait assez effrayer,il se demandait si Jesse allait ou pas le "torturer" aujourd'hui,cette vielle routine quotidienne qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire revenait en flèche.Parfois,il se demandait bien pourquoi il méritait tout ça...il se souvint de ce jour...ce premier jour de torture...

_-Tu as vu Jesse !dit David.On as encore gagné !_

_-Hmm..._

_-Bah qu'est-ce qui as ?dit David.T'es pas content ?_

_Jesse ne répondit pas,il prit David par le bras très fortement et l'amena dans le placard à balais de l'école,c'était vide,il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.Quand Jesse ouvrit le placard,il jetta fortement David à __l'intérieur,il n'y avait aucunes lumière dans ce petit placard.Quand soudain,une lumière venant d'une torche,David mit sa main sur ses yeux par l'éblouissement._

_-Jesse...,commença David.Pourquoi tu me fait ça...qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_-Tu le mérite pauvre nul !dit Jesse._

_Eddie,qui était derrière la porte,donna pied sur le dos de David qui le fit grimacer de __douleur.Manson lui aussi le frappa,et Jesse s'y mit aussi._

_-Arrêtez...je vous en supplis...,dit David._

_Mais il ne l'écouta pas,ils le roua de coups et partient,fermant la porte à __clés._

**0000000000000000**

Jude était pensif...très pensif,il ne savait pas quoi penser de son meilleur ami,David agissait de façon plus étrange.Il voulait tellement savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de son meilleur ami,la seul chose dont il était convaincu,c'est que Jesse Andrews avait quelque chose à voir là dedans.

-Jude !

Célia vint vers lui,Jude était dans sa chambre et Célia venait d'entrer.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas,grand-frère ?demanda Célia.

Il ne voulait pas lui demander,mais il était convaincu que Célia savait quelque choses qu'il ne savait pas.Il en était concaincu plus que tout.

-Célia,dit-moi ce que je ne sais pas.

Célia fut surpris par cet déclaration,quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas ?de quoi Jude voulait-il lui parler ?

\--Jude...je ne comprend pas...

-Je pense que si,dit Jude,d'un ton plus sévère.David t'as sûrement parler de quelque choses !

-Non...,répondit Célia.Il ne m'as rien dit...j'ai voulu qu'il m'en parle mais il ne m'as rien dit...

-Tu as chercher quelque choses ?

-Non...je ne connais rien de sa vie...et maintenant,il faut que je m'en aille,on m'attend...

Jude se sentit tellement mal...il ne voulait rien demander de plus à sa petite soeur.Mais les problèmes de son meilleur ami l'inquiètait énormément...

-Jude Sharp ?

Jude avait sorti de la chambre quand il vit Jesse Andrews dans un coin de la rue d'Inazuma.Ce dernier avait les bras croisés et souriait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas,n'est-ce pas ?demanda Jesse en s'avançant vers Jude.

-Oui...,dit Jude.

-Et c'est à propos de David,pas vrai ?

-Tu le connais,n'est-ce pas ?demanda Jude.

-Un peu.

-Pourtant,vous avez été à l'école Chandler tout les deux ?

-En effet,dit Jesse.Mais bon,on ne se connaissait pas spécialement,en revanche,lui et toi vous êtes très proches.

-David est mon meilleur ami c'est vrai,confirma Jude.Mais il y a des choses que j'ignore de lui...

-Je comprend tu sais,dit Jesse.Moi aussi j'ai un ami comme lui,dont j'ignore tout,il est resté dans mon ombre pendant des années et il n'as jamais riposté une seul fois,pourtant...j'ai l'impression de ne pas le connaitre assez...

-Je ne crois pas que tu comprend assez...

-Jude...j'ai eu des opportunités et j'ai du faire des sacrifices pour aller à la J-league,et maintenant je me sens tellement rancunier et mon ami as du subir ce que je fesait,alors je devrais lui en être reconnaissant envers lui.

-Et cet ami ?qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir,en revanche,ce que tu devrait savoir,c'est que David as quelque chose a voir avec l'agression de ta petite soeur...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dit ?!fit Jude.

-Tu devrait lui demander,dit Jesse.Je suis sûr qu'il te répondra,tu es son ami après tout.

**0000000000000000000**

-David !

Célia accouru jusqu'à trouver David non loin du stade.David voulait y aller afin de se changer les idées,il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de tout ce que Jesse lui as fait subir pendant des années,et ce stade devrait l'aider à se libéré un instant de ce qu'il as eu depuis près d'une semaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux,Célia ?dit David.Si c'est encore pour...

-Non !dit Célia.Je sais que tu ne le diras jamais,mais écoute-moi:tu n'est pas obligée de le raconter,mais si tu le fait,tu n'imaginera jamais comment tu seras après que tu seras,tu seras à la fois soulagé et rassuré,je sais que tu veux te battre contre Jesse,mais tu n'y arrivera pas tout seul...

-C'est tout ?

Célia s'arrêta un moment,comment ça c'est tout ?elle vient de lui balancer tout un discours afin qu'il comprenne qu'il as besoin d'aide et il...

-Comment ça c'est tout ?!!dit Célia.J'essaie de t'aider et c'est ça que tu me dit ?!

-Mon père m'as dit quelque chose comme ça hier...et...franchement...je devrait vous écoutez !

-Hein ?!!dit Célia.

-Oui...rejoins les autres...et je vais tout vous racontez...

Célia cria victoire avant de partir.David poussa un long soupir,il n'arrivait pas à croire de ce qu'il vient de dire...enfin...ce n'est pas comme si il avait tout avouer a Célia sur son enfance,mais il pensait que le moment serait bien venus d'aller raconter a ses amis ce qu'il se passe et la relation entre lui et Jesse Andrews.

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas que quelqu'un l'espionnait...

**Alors ça vous as plus ?à votre avis,qui est cet "ami" que Jesse as reconnaissant ?vous pouvez laissez des commentaires pour dire ce que vous e. pensez.**


	15. Chapitre 15:Leçon de retenu

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven appartient à Level 5.Les OCs m'appartienne**.

**Salut tout le monde !****voilà le quinzième chapitre !j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

David marchait dans les couloirs du stade.Il était seul.Il allait enfin tout raconter aux autres !Célia dit que c'est un signe de guérison.Les couloirs était étrangement vide.Jusqu'à que les coéquipiers de Jesse débarque,il était quatres et l'encerclèrent.Les toilettes n'était pas très loin.

-Jesse veut te parler !dit Eddie.

Les deux personnes derrière lui agrippa ses bras et l'emmenèrent jusqu'au toilette.

**0000000000**

David fut jeté sur le sol et projeter contre le mur,devant lui s'approcha Jesse,Eddie,Carrie(au bras de Jesse) et les deux autres.

-Tu as l'air bien sale,David !dit Jesse.On va te laver pour toi !

Eddie jeta un sceau d'eau sur la tête de David et passa un serpillière par dessus,en appuyant fortement sa tête contre le sol.Jesse prit la parole:

-A ce qu'il paraît t'as voulu nous dénoncez,Balance !

-Jesse arrête...,supplia David.J'ai rien dit du tout !

\- Mais t'allais le faire !Tu l'as dit à qui ?!demanda Eddie.A Celia ?t'as tout lâcher avoue-le !

-Si on lavait les cheveux de Célia,Jesse ?!dit Carrie d'un ton moqueuse.

-Bien-sûr !répondit Jesse.Ca serait plus drôles !

Entre les rires moqueurs et égoïstes de ses bourreaux.David se mit en colère,il attrappa le manche à balai et se releva.Les autres s'écartèrent,choqués.David se mit en position d'attaque face à Jesse et dit:

-Célia n'a rien à voir avec tout ça !cria David.Alors ne t'en prend pas à elle !

Jesse eut peur un moment par sa réaction,ça fesait des années que personnes n'avaient osé se rebeller contre lui.Jesse baissa les yeux pour voir un moment de faiblesse sur David.Carrie balança lentement son corps vers l'avant et plaça ses mains sur ses genoux,le sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Tes mains tremblent,dit elle.

C'est vrai,au fond,il était effrayé de les affronter en face,il n'a jamais été aussi agressif avec Jesse.David eut toujours les sourcils froncé et lança un regard noir sur Jesse.Ce qui lui fit perdre sa garde puisque les trois garçons lui jeta une grande couverture avant de le jeté à terre.

-Hey !fit Eddie en tendant du scotch à Manson.Attachons le !

-Ok !dit-il.

David tenta de se débattre pour se libérer mais n'y arrive pas.Eddie et Manson prirent ses bras et l'attacha les poignet et la bouche.Ils prient ensuite une corde et l'attacha autour de la couverture.

-Bah vas-y !ricanna Jesse.Resiste si tu est si fort que ça !

Les quatres garçons riaient du pauvre état de David avant de lui donner des coups de pied.

-Balance !

-Déchet !

-Bout de merde inutile !

-Faire-valoir !

-Crève !

Ils partirent ensuite en laissant un mot dans sur la porte.Qui était marqué:

"Nettoyage !veuillez utilisez d'autres toilettes."

**00000000000000**

David à pu sortir des toilettes,ses cheveux était trempé,ainsi que son survêtement,il a se ronger la peau avec ses mains pour se débarrasser du scotch.En voyant l'horloge devant le mur,il savait qu'il avait manqué l'entraînement,mais il avait également passé des heures.Il se dirigea vers son casier pour prendre ses affaires,en le referment,il vit à sa gauche Célia,le visage inquiet.

\- Tu as manqué l'entraînement tout à l'heure !dit-elle.Où tu était ?

-J'était occupé...

Célia vit le corps trempé de David,ses poignet sont rouges.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?demanda Célia.

David secoua la tête avant de lui faire face.

-Sois gentille,dit il.Ne te mêle pas de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas !

David partis,Célia était surpris par son comportement,sa voix était sec et froide.Elle prit un moment avant de courir le rattraper,elle lui agrippa le bras pour l'arrêté.

-Dit moi qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!dit Célia,énervé.Vu ton état !je suis sûr qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose !

**00000000000**

Célia et David s'était assis sur un banc,aucune d'eux n'avait prendre la parole,David avait un peu honte d'avoir eu à faire à Célia,mais il était quand même soulagé,car il ne voulait affrontez le regard de Jude en face.

-C'est Jesse qui t'as fait ça ?demanda Célia.

\- Tu devrais y aller,dit David.Jude doit être inquiet pour toi.

-N'évite pas mes questions !dit Célia.

David était un peu surpris par son comportement.Il l'as connaissait timide et douce,mais pas avec un caractère comme celui-ci.

-Dit-le moi s'il te plait !dit Célia.Je ne dirait rien à personne !pas même à Jude !

-Si je te le dit...ils vont s'en prendre à toi.

Célia ne répondit plus.David se leva pour partir,mais avant,Célia attrappa son poignet au moment où il est debout.

-Arrête ça s'il te plait !dit Célia.Tu ne l'est pas !tu n'est pas assez fort !

-De quoi tu parle...?demanda David en lui disant face.

-Je sais ce que tu veux faire !Tu pense que tu est assez fort pour faire face à Jesse !Mais nous savons tous les deux que tu es plus effrayer qu'autre choses !alors ne va pas chercher à l'affronter en face tout seul !

David poussa un soupir fatigué,elle avait raison,mais il ne voudra jamais l'admettre.

-Viens...je te raccompagne...

**Et voilà !j'espère que ça vous as plu !laissez un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre,il y aura une confrontation avec Jude,et ce sera pas la joie...**


	16. Chapitre 16:Apprendre le courage

**Disclaimers:Inazuma Eleven et ses personnages appartient à Level-5.Les OCs m'appartienne.**

David et Célia revint vers l'auberge,Jude fronça des sourcils lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami,trempé et sale,avec sa petite soeur,il se dirigea vers les deux concerné.

-Où était-tu Célia ?!dit Jude.

-Grand-frère je...

\- Je suis désolé,Jude,dit David en s'inclinant.C'est de ma faute...

Soudain,Jude plaqua David sur le mur,ils furent surpris par leur comportement.

-Dis-moi !est-ce que c'est à cause de toi si Célia a été attaqué l'autre jour ?!c'est à cause de toi !

-Non Jude !dit Célia.Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Ah oui ?alors pourquoi t'as loupé l'entraînement aujourd'hui !

-Jude !David à quelque chose à te dire !

David écarquilla des yeux,elle n'avait tout de même pas osée dire ça !Jude le regardait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire,David ?ça a un rapport avec ton état de santé ?

David ne répondit pas,que pourrait- il dire.Dire qu'il subit des brimades ?que sa petite soeur s'en mêle et qu'elle risque sa vie en restant avec lui ?alors qu'elle essaie simplement de l'aider à aller mieux.

\- Je suis désolé Jude,dit David.J'ai manqué l'entraînement,je reviens dans un état pas possible et c'est ta petite soeur qui as dû me ramené...

Jude le lâcha et soupira,cela commençait à bien faire cette histoire...

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive...,dit Jude.Mais en ce moment,ça commence à bien faire !tu fait honte à toutes l'équipe !

David resta tête baissé,c'est vrai.Il en avait conscient.Mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre,Jesse recommence à faire ces choses qu'il fesait à l'école,et il s'en prend même à Célia.Et maintenant,son meilleur ami risque de ne plus lui parler à cause de Jesse.

-Oui...j'en ai conscient,dit David.Et...je...

C'est alors qu'une boule monta dans sa gorge,il se mordit la langue pour évité d'éclater en pleurs,il avait besoin de parler.Il en avait tellement,lui qui voulait désespérément parler et raconter a son meilleur ami,depuis le début qu'il était à la Royal Academy,il voulait tout avouer.

-Excuse-moi,Jude...,dit David en s'inclinant.

Puis,il partit dans le local,il lui as fallu une force phénoménale pour marcher jusqu'au local sans verser des larmes,sans qu'il ne fassent quoi que soit de trop,sa respiration devenait irrégulière,et des sanglots se coinça dans sa gorge.

-David ?

Le bleuté se retourna pour voir Célia,derrière lui.Elle avait son regard inquièt,il devait être habitués maintenant,mais pas tellement finalement...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux,Célia ?demanda David.

-Je veux qu'on parle,dit-elle.

-Vas-y,je t'en prit !dit David.

-Il faut que tu parle aux de cette histoire...

-Non,dit fermement David.

-David !tu ne peux pas continuer à supporter ça !si tu continues de te laissé faire,Jesse va en profiter !

-Il en profite déja !c'est son plan depuis le début,il cherche à ce que je sois seul toutes ma vie,il veux que je m'isole,et il as gagné !

-Tu as Jude !tu as Mark !tu as toutes l'équipe !si tu ne leurs dit pas je leur dirai...

-NE DIT PAS DES CHOSES QUE TU NE SAIS PAS !cria David.

Là,il comprit son erreur.Célia avait l'air effrayée par son comportement.Il ne voulait pas ça...il craignait qu'elle le dise à Jude.Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle,si il le fesait,Jude ne lui parlerai sans doutes plus...

-Excuse-moi Célia...je ne voulait pas te faire peur...

-Dit-moi ce qu'il se passe...pourquoi Jesse en après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas...,dit David.

-Tu ment !dit Célia.Tu sais parfaitement ce qu'il se passe !alors explique moi !

-Je ne peux pas,dit David.S'il te plait Célia,laisse-moi régler ça seul !

-Je sais que tu ne le fera pas,dit Célia.

-Oh si,dit David.Je...je pense qu'il serait temps pour moi de l'affronter...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne va pas dire à Jude ce que...

-Il n'as pas besoin,dit David.Je dois apprendre à être un homme et à prendre mes décisions !

Il tourna les talons et sortit,mais avant,Célia l'attrapa par le survêtement et dit:

-Tu ne tiendra pas,dit Célia.Tu ne tiendra pas une journée dehors face à Jesse si tu fait ça...

**0000000000000000000000**

David se prit une douche,complètement perdu.Cette histoire devrait être régler,le problème,c'est que Jesse est allé trop loin depuis la primaire,son père en avait fait les frais,mais il n'était le seul...

_David se réveilla dans le noir,Jesse l'avait enfermé et il allait l'avoir pendant tout le week-end...en faite,non,puisqu'il vit une léger lumière sortir du placard:la porte est ouvert !Quand il ouvrit les yeux,il vit un viel homme barbus qu'il connaissait._

_-Monsieur Scottler ?fit le petit garçon._

_-C'est Jesse et sa bande,c'est ça ?fit Monsieur Scottler._

_David acquiesca.Monsieur Scottler fit signe à David de sortir,ce dernier resta tête baissé,honteux._

_-Eh bien...il est passé à la vitesse supérieure,dit Scottler._

_Il l'amena dans sa maison et le debarbouilla un peu,il vit Scottler ouvrir un placard où un paquet de magazine tomba.L'homme se crispa énormément et tenta de les ramasser tous en même temps,sauf qu'il y en avait trop.David s'approcha de ces magazine et remarqua plusieurs jeune femme,nu,avant que Scottler bloque la vue garçon._

_-Ne regarde pas ça,ce n'est pas pour toi !__Il les ramassa et les rangea au fond du placard,il prit ensuite des vêtements avant d'emmenez David dans sa salle de bain._

_-Monsieur Scottler,je peux vous demandez un service ?_

_-Ça dépend de ce que c'est,dit Scottler._

_-Mes affaires sont restez à l'école quand il m'as enfermé...vous pourriez allez me les cherchez ?_

_Scottler s'en alla de la salle de bain,et laissa le petit garçon fondre en larmes.C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que Jesse l'enfermé pendant le week-end entier...__Il finissa de se laver et sortit de la salle de bain,avant de s'asseoir sur son canapé,il baissa la tête et resta marbre comme un meuble...C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit et Scottler revint,il jeta ses affaires à côté de David et s'assit à côté du garçon._

_-Ça va ?dit Scottler._

_David hocha la tête.Il regarda ensuite Scottler avant de dire:_

_-Je peux resté ici tout le week-end ?_

_-Si tu ne me casse pas les vitres avec un ballon et que tu ne me dérange pas.__David se leva et prit ses affaires avant de les sortir et se mit à genoux sur la table basse,il commença à faire silencieusement ses devoirs sans parler.Scottler remarqua le silence pesant dans la maison,mais David refusa de parler,à chaques fois qu'il tentait d'entamer la conversation au gamin,il ne répondit par des monosyllables._

_-Tu sais,dit Scottler.Tu ne vas pas constamment te laissez faire._

_-J'ai peur,dit David._

_-Finalement,dit Scottler.On se ressemble beaucoup toi et moi !_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-J'ai été persécutés quand j'avais ton âge,jusau'à mes seize ans que je décide de me barrer et de vivre ma propre vie._

_-À seize ans ?dit David.Mais...vous n'aviez pas eu peur de vivre seul ?_

_-Pas avec tout ce qu'il m'est arrivé..._

_David se sentit intrigué a ce moment là,et baissa la tête,Erwin Scottler leur tirait dessus avec un fusil de chasse à chaques fois qu'on tirait sur sa maison avec leur ballon._

_-J'ai été persécutés,et puis...Jesse m'as fait penser à un viel ami,du nom de Ray Dark,et rien qu'en voyant ce que te fait Jesse,j'ai l'impression de revivre ce même scénario il y a quanrante ans...et moi,j'ai fui...et regarde moi aujourd'hui,je suis célibataire,vieux,sans enfants,sans carrière,et solidaire..._

_C'est alors que quelque chose se brisa,quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imagné pensé auparavant...Scottler était dans la cuisine,il se leva de la chambre et serra les vieux vêtements qu'il avait,les larmes aux yeux._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as,David ?demanda Scottler.__David s'agenouilla a terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.Erwin était assez choqué par le comportement du petit._

_-Monsieur Scottler...,pleura David.Je vous en supplie...aidez-moi...j'en peux plus...je...je...je veux que ça s'arrête..._

_Scottler soupira,il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon._

_-Ca va aller,dit Scottler.Je vais m'occuper de ça...faut vraiment que ça s'arrête..._


End file.
